Morty to the Infinite Power
by dogbertcarroll
Summary: Rick violently slaughtered all his clones when he realized Operation Phoenix was a no-go, but that still left a large number of clones of the rest of his family and they aren't quite as accepting of his disposal methods when applied to clones of themselves. Morty is going to have a busy summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Morty to the Infinite Power**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty, nor any series I may cross it over with.**

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah, what Morty?" the old scientist replied as he made some minute adjustments to his portal ray.

"What's Project Phoenix?"

"How the ***BURP*** hell do you know about Project Phoenix?!" Rick demanded waving a flathead screwdriver in a threatening manner.

"Easy!" Morty held his hand up defensively. "You mentioned it while destroying your clones after the Tiny Rick clone situation."

"The one where you left me to die in a tube, I remember," Rick said with a glare.

"I trusted you when you said it was safe and you had it all figured out," Morty replied. "Are you saying I should think I know better than you?"

Rick looked thoughtful, burped, and scratched his ass with his screwdriver. "Ok, you have a point there."

"Thank you," Morty said. "Now, what was Project Phoenix?"

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked before taking a hit off his flask.

"I dunno, it just seemed like something to ask," Morty replied.

"Hmm," Rick said suspiciously for a moment before shrugging. "I suppose the odds of us being in a simulation are remote and Project Phoenix is a bust… Wait! Did you hurt your right wrist?"

"It's kinda sore," Morty admitted.

"That ***BURP*** explains why you're bored," Rick said amused.

Morty groaned. "Can you please explain Project Phoenix to me?"

"Eh, sure, what the hell," Rick said, hitting a button on the counter and sending the garage sinking into the ground like an elevator.

The front of the garage slowly ambled upwards revealing Rick's cloning lab. The shattered tubes filled with destroyed Rick clones were thankfully gone.

"I had originally planned on making backups in case we died, but the Tiny Rick situation showed me that transferring memories does not transfer consciousness. The clones wouldn't be me, even if they had all of my memories, they'd be more like identical twins ***BURP*** who had no lives of their own."

"We' died?" Morty asked. "Did you make clones of me?"

"Did I make clones of you Morty… Hahaha!" Rick laughed nervously and flipped a switch lighting up row after row of tubes filled with Morty clones and almost all of them… different.

"I… I," Morty fell silent for a moment. "Ok, why is there so many different versions of me? Is that one a rabbit? Hey, that's a catgirl!"

"Well… I got this idea while you were involved in that Poke the Mom game," Rick explained.

"It's called Pokémon, it has nothing to do with Poking any Moms," Morty said.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked. "I mean ***BURP*** it is Japanese."

"Yes, Rick I'm sure," Morty said. "Wait?! Were you making Pokémon versions of me to battle to the death in some sort of blood sport?"

"No! Come on, this is your Grandpa Rick. I wouldn't do that to you," he said earnestly… an almost sure sign he was lying, "unless we really needed to."

Morty considered that and eventually gave a small nod.

"Anyway, as I said, I got the idea while you were playing that game, not that I copied it. At the time I thought it was possible to move consciousness from one body to another, so I thought 'What if I had clones evolved to blend in, in different environments' and I got a bit carried away."

Morty looked over the hundreds of altered clones of himself and slowly shook his head. "Wh-what are we going to do with them all?"

"We could just kill them," Rick suggested.

"Rick! We can't just kill them, they're family!" Morty exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Rick said holding out his palms, "just calm down. It was only an idea."

"Well come up with a better one," Morty said, "you're a genius, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Well.." Rick said thoughtfully, figuring out how to make Morty happy and offload all the work onto him, "I could scan your brain, implant your memories into them, and you could find worlds where they would be happy."

Morty perked up. "That's a great idea, Rick!"

"Yep, ***BURP*** it's a genius idea," Rick said, smugly. "Now you go play while I get everything set up."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Morty looked at the six-foot-tall monitor connected to a complex console with a comfy chair. "Wow!"

"Use the console to find the appropriate dimension, hit the big red button to turn it into a portal, hit it again to close and voila!" Rick said, before taking a pull off his flask.

"And they already have my memories?" Morty asked.

Rick picked a helmet up off the chair next to the console. "Put it on, wait thirty second until it dings, download the memories to the clones."

"I can do that," Morty said brightly. "Thanks, Grandpa Rick!"

"Don't ***BURP*** mention it," Rick said, happy that he wouldn't have to do any grunt work. "Later."

Morty sat at the console and put on the helmet. There was a strange floating feeling for a few seconds and then he heard a loud ding. He took off the helmet and set it to the side before turning to the monitor. "Now… what should I look for?"

"How about a world just like this one except I just died in an accident?" he said aloud, remembering how he and Rick had taken over their counterparts' spots when they arrived here.

Examining the tubes closest to him he found two child version of himself, one male, one female, and six teen version of himself, three of each sex.

"I guess I'll start with the kid me," he decided, hitting the button to wake up the clone.

The fluid draining from the tube before the tube sank into the platform, leaving a naked child version of himself lying bonelessly on the floor. Morty put the helmet on and there was a slight hissing sound before the kid sat up.

"Why does everything look so big? Wait! Why am I a child? Rick must have made some kid clones. Why would he make kid clones? Why does Rick do anything?" He took off the helmet and handed it to his older self. "Now what?"

"Now we find a world who's Morty just bit it and swap you out," Morty told him.

"Getting to redo my life from age… five?" he guessed. "I can handle that."

"Let's see what we can find," Morty said cheerfully, typing in a search command and causing the monitor to light up, showing hundreds of smaller screens.

"Eliminate ones where our family is having money problems," Kid Morty said.

"Ok," Morty replied, typing in a few more command and cutting the number of available worlds to a third.

"How about one where they gave us a second season of Firefly?" Kid Morty asked.

The number cut down to four.

Kid Morty watched them carefully. "Let's go with number three, it's raining, and no one saw him getting struck by lightning."

Morty triggered the portal and retrieved his dead younger self so the clone could put on his clothes and take his place. "It is really fucked up that this doesn't disturb me," he said, stripping the corpse of clothes.

"You know the answer to that," his younger self said, getting dressed.

"In a fucked up world, not being fucked up, would be fucked up," Morty said.

"Yep, now wish me luck," Kid Morty said, before hopping through the screen and heading for 'home' the rain pouring down around him.

Morty shut down the portal and pulled his young corpse off to the side. He'd rather deal with them in piles, it was less personal that way.

He looked at the five year old female clone of himself and then at the helmet in his hands. He wasn't sure giving her his memories would be a good idea. He knew he'd be unhappy to sudden find himself genderswapped.

The air next to him shimmered and a female version of him stepped out of it holding the same helmet.

"I look pretty good as a girl," he said, trying to break the silence before it got awkward.

"I'm not so bad as a guy either," she replied, blushing slightly. "Morticia."

"Morty," he replied. "Switch helmets?"

"Yeah, we can just reprogram them with our own patterns after we've dealt with all the opposite gender clones," she offered.

"Or get Grandpa Rick to add a selector switch so we can simply switch back and forth," he said thoughtfully, thinking it would be easier to go by mutations rather than gender.

"I think I'll just go by gender," she said, as they switched helmets.

"Suit yourself," Morty said unconcerned and gave her a wave as she stepped back into the shimmer and vanished.

"Hey, Grandpa Rick!" Morty called out as he went in search of his grandfather.

 **Half an hour later**

He placed the helmet on Young Morticia's head and waited.

Young Morticia sat up and looked around. "Why is everything so big? Why am I naked? Oh yeah, clones, I'm the young clone of myself. Wait! Why are you male?!"

"I got a copy of female me's brain," Morty told her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she agreed taking off the helmet. "I think I've got it. I really should have updated the pattern after I had the idea for it, so I wouldn't be so confused though."

"Probably," Morty agreed, turning to the console and searching for compatible worlds where she had just died.

"See if there's one where Summer is my older brother," she suggested. "As an older sister she was a complete bitch to me."

"Alright," Morty agreed, cutting down the option to under a dozen.

"That one," Young Morticia said, pointing to a limp body in the shower. "Slipped and drowned in the bath means you don't have to strip a body."

"Got it," Morty said, opening the portal and retrieving the body which he set on top of the other corpse.

"Bye!" she said with a wave as she stepped into the shower.

Morty closed the portal, careful not to get any water on the console. "I need a towel," he noted, before going to dry off.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Why am I naked? Because I'm a clone," the second Morty realized.

"Yeah, and I've got several options ready for you," Morty said. "We have rich and a world where they have hoverboards. You broke your neck on one just a minute ago."

"I'll just have to be more careful than that one of us was," the clone said, stepping through the portal and retrieving the body so he could put on its clothes.

 **Next clone**

"Why am I naked? Because I'm a clone," Morticia realized. "Why are you male?"

"Got a copy of one of my female selves," Morty said, trying not to stare at his naked female clone.

"I should have updated the pattern after we had the idea to prevent confusion," Morticia said. She turned to the console. "Why are all my other selves naked on the monitor?"

"So, we don't have to strip them," Morty replied. "I've concentrated on same family, and we have money."

"Got one where I'm the older sister?" she asked.

"Let's see," Morty said typing away and reducing everything to three screens.

"Number two," Morticia said. "Auto erotic asphyxiation is pretty easy to avoid, so I don't have to worry about copying her."

"Got it," Morty said, locking it down and retrieving the body, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the smell of sex and death as he dragged the corpse over to the others.

"Thanks, bye!" Morticia said with a wave as she stepped through the portal.

 **Next Clone**

"I want to be the older brother," Clone Morty told him. "I bet Summer is easier to deal with as a younger sister."

"Sure," Morty agreed. "Rich?"

"Of course, or at least well off. I don't want to have to work my way through college," the clone replied.

"Gotcha," Morty said. "Preferences on dad?"

"Not really," the clone admitted.

"Ok, broken home, rich, older brother… auto erotic asphyxiation…" Morty said with a sigh.

"Well, at least I won't have to strip him," the clone noted, retrieving the body to drop with the others.

 **One hour later**

"Hey, Morty," Rick said.

"Yeah, Rick?"

"I'm your grandfather and I'll love you no matter what, but why is there a pile of clones of you that look like they were strangled to death while having sex?"

"They were the easiest to replace with live clones," Morty said. "Apparently auto erotic asphyxiation is really dangerous."

"Ah," Rick said sounding relieved.

Morty turned around and saw the blaster in his grandfather's hands. "What happened to 'I'll love you no matter what'?"

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to put up with all their sick shit, Morty," Rick explained.

"Huh," Morty said as he considered that. "That makes sense and I wouldn't want serial killer version of me running around either."

"I'm glad ***BURP*** you agree, Morty," Rick said. "What are you planning on doing with all these corpses of yourself?"

"Either some awful practical jokes or dump them in a world with a shortage of vital organs," Morty replied as he typed away. "I was going to look for a world with the dead rising, but I don't want that stuff to get over here."

"Good thinking, Morty," Rick said proudly, "but I installed a bio-filter on all my portal devices after that thing with the parasites, so it's perfectly safe."

"Zombieland it is then," Morty said. "Do we have a wheelbarrow anywhere?"

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**

 **AN: Pocket Mortys was a fun game and what would you do with a portal device and multiple clones of yourself?**

 **TN: I agree Pocket Mortys was fun, but it didn't hold my attention too long. If I had access to the same setup, I'd probably do the same thing for the clones that Morty is doing, but would probably just sacrifice the outfit the clone was wearing and chose other deaths. And with access to a portal gun, I'd probably go find worlds where I had recently/just died and loot things. Use dead counterparts credit card to buy up a ton of booze, electronics and such. Clear out bank accounts, then come back and figure out a way to never have to work again, without the government arresting me for tax evasion or something along those lines. I would feel so bad for any of my clones that had to go back to school, god, memories of dealing with high school and college bs, then going back to school? No thanks, find a nice post apocalyptic world for them to survive in.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Summer asked curiously.

"Finding places to switch out my clones with ones who have died after giving them copies of my memories," Morty replied distractedly.

"So, you haven't been kidnapping alternate versions of yourself to strangle to death while having sex with them?" she asked hopefully.

Morty sighed. "No, it's easier to use worlds where I died via auto erotic asphyxiation because I'm alone and naked, so I don't have to worry about witnesses or having to strip any dead mes."

"That makes sense," Summer said relieved.

Morty turned around and saw Summer had a stun gun in her hand. "Going to kill me if I turned out to be a kinky sex freak mass murderer?"

"What? No!" Summer sounded horrified. "I was simply going to knock you out and then chain you up in the basement for the rest of your life."

Morty smiled. "I love you too, Sis."

"Enough to chain me up in the basement for the rest of my life?" she asked.

"I… You want me to chain you up?" Morty asked, blushing.

"No! I mean if I was a serial killer you'd chain me up and keep me safe, right?" she quickly explained.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Morty said. "Though I'd probably get Rick to make some sort of neural chip so we wouldn't have to use chains and build a replica of the house on an empty world. I think that's about the best I can do to keep you safe and free off the top of my head."

"Turning me into a sex doll?" Summer asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Morty said. "Huh, deja vu." He shook his head. "Where did you get sex doll from?"

"Well," she said with a shrug, "if you put a chip in me to make me obey you and you were the only other person I saw… I'd only have you to provide me with love and affection. I'd still need human contact, so… it would just be a lot easier if you programmed that in so I'd have at least some semblance of a life. Is the idea really that repulsive?"

Morty just stared at Summer in complete disbelief before sighing. "Let me guess, you aren't sure whether I'm being honest about what I'm doing so you want to check by seeing if I have any deviant sexual desires."

"I was that obvious?" she asked.

"You've got a white knuckled grip on the stun gun," Morty explained. "And I would just like to point out, that even if I harbored sexual feeling towards you, that would not make me a serial killer."

"Have you seen the guys I've dated?" Summer asked. "Remember the thing with the devil?"

"I… I think that has more to do with your taste in men than who you attract," Morty said. He frowned. "So really the question is… what would you do with me if you had me chained up in the basement?"

Summer frowned and seemed to be debating something in her head.

"Look, just go check with Grandpa to see what's going on, ok?"

"Alright, but the incest thing wasn't checking you to see if you wanted me, I just thought that if you were strangling your clones to death during sex it would be incestous," she explained.

"No, they are me so it'd be more like masturbation, except for the strangling part," he explained.

"Even the female ones?" she asked.

"Ok, that would be a little like incest, but since they're still me it's still masturbation," Morty said.

"Well… you do masturbate a lot," Summer pointed out.

"I'm a teenage boy," Morty said, "and since your room is right next to mine do you really want to argue about it?"

"Fine," Summer groaned. "So, why are all the screens filled with… zombies?"

"I'm looking for a world where the dead rise up but aren't mindless," Morty explained. "I figure I can put all the dead mes there so they can have a second chance."

"You have a strange mind, little Bro," Summer said.

"Yeah, I can admit to that," he agreed, turning back to the screen. "This one looks good."

"How can you tell?" Summer asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Because they are mostly just walking around and even nodding at one another," he explained. "I don't see any swarming or violence."

"Probably because there aren't any people," she pointed out. "Plus, those gray skeleton ones look mean."

"Yeah, but as ravaging hordes of undead go they look pretty content," he said. "You can't really expect a lot in this sort of situation."

"How are you going to make sure it doesn't spread here?" Summer asked. "Most zombie movies have some sort of plague."

"Grandpa Rick put in a biofilter," Morty explained, fetching a wheelbarrow and filling it with dead Mortys.

"I can't believe so many of you died from masturbating while choking themselves," Summer said, making a face at all the naked and sticky dead bodies.

"Infinite means everything happens a lot," Morty replied.

"You don't…"

"No, I may do a lot of things, but I have never tried strangling myself, and after seeing all the dead mes I'm not going to," he assured her.

"Oh, good," she said.

It took a dozen trips before he finished and a simple tap of the big red button closed the portal so it was view only.

"Why a bed store?" she asked.

"It was closed and locked up when whatever happened, happened so there's no zombies to attack us," he replied while watching as the Mortys woke up and untangled themselves before going right back to what they were doing when they died.

He quickly switched view to the world where Morticia was switching clones out with their dead counterparts. He saw she'd been going much slower and had a machine that made clothes so they didn't have to be stripped.

"How many clones do you have left?" Summer asked.

"A lot," Morty replied. "I've just finished the normal clones of me, and I have to deal with the mutant clones Rick made, and after that there are the clones of you and Mom."

"What?"

"Grandpa Rick made clones of all of us, when he thought he could use them to bring us back from the dead, but since consciousness doesn't transfer they have to be taken care of. What did you think I was doing?"

"Well… I had thought you were a serial killer I was going to have to chain up in the basement," she reminded him, "and then I thought you were making clones to replace dead yous so other versions of our family wouldn't be sad you were gone."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'm actually doing that, just using clones Rick already made."

"And you're going to do that with clones of Me and Mom as well?"

"They deserve a shot at life and it's one less sad version of our family in the multiverse," Morty pointed out.

"Well… let me know when you start on the clones of me and I'll help, alright?"

"I will, in fact I'll have to since I'll need to get a scan of your memories to give them," he replied. "Now go check with Rick to make sure I'm telling the truth."

"I'm pretty sure you're on the level with everything," Summer said.

"Summer, our family are champions at overthinking things and having second thoughts, so please go and check with Grandpa Rick."

"You've got a point, alright, see you later."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Why am I naked? Why am I a rabbit person? Oh yeah, the whole cloning thing," Rabbit Morty realized as he removed the helmet.

"Want me to find you a rabbit world?" Morty asked.

"Yeah… no," Rabbit Morty decided. "Find a world where they have legends about Rabbit people being good luck, great lovers, and all that. If I'm going to be a rabbit person I might as well enjoy it."

"Yeah, that would be a better idea," Morty said thoughtfully. He found an appropriate world and opened the portal.

Rabbit Morty drug the dead analogue out of the bathroom and into the lab. "Thanks Morty, I really appreciate this."

"You'd do the same for me," Morty reminded him as he stepped through the portal. He moved onto the next clone.

"Why am I naked? Why am I a rabbit? Why are you male?" Rabbit Morticia asked. "Nevermind, I get it," she said as she realized what was going on and removed the helmet and forced herself not to blush.

"Want me to find a world where rabbit people are considered lucky and excellent lovers?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Sounds like too much pressure, give me a world where rabbit people are the norm," she requested. "After a moment's though she added, "also one where Summer has smaller breasts than me."

Morty nodded and searched for the appropriate world. 'I'll never understand women, not even when I am one.'

"That looks good," she said as he narrowed it down to a few.

He entered the portal and picked up the still twitching corpse of a Rabbit Morticia and carried it into the lab.

"Thanks," Rabbit Morticia said before entering the portal.

Closing the portal he check to see what was next and found himself just staring at the next two clones. "Ectoplasmic? How did he even make ghost clones?"

Searching the tube for someplace to attach the helmet he found a number of cables labeled memory matrix and followed them to a control panel that had a slot for the helmet.

Morty sighed. "Of course Grandpa Rick wouldn't rely on manual downloading of memories when he could automate the process. I should have thought of that sooner."

 **Five minutes later**

Morty hit the button to release the ghost Morty and Morticia at the same time.

"Who? What? How? Oh yea," the pair chorused before examining each other.

"Do you guys want to haunt somewhere? Or maybe a ghost version of our family? Because I don't think we are going to find dead ghosts to replace," Morty said.

"Danny Phantom," Ghost Morticia said. "Danny Phantom had the Ghost Portal device so we could use that to do a reverse of what he did."

"Better than what I was thinking," Ghost Morty admitted. At their questioning glances he replied, "Beetlejuice or Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School."

"Grandpa Rick could make a ghost device," Morty pointed out.

"He could, but getting him to do it would be a problem," Ghost Morticia said. "He doesn't consider clones people. Look at what he did to his own."

"Dealing with all the other Ricks didn't really help his opinion of other possible Ricks," Ghost Morty pointed out, "but yeah, I gotta agree. It's going to be easier to use their portal and probably more fun too."

"Separate worlds?" Morty asked.

The two exchanged glances. "No, I'd like some backup dealing with this mess," Ghost Morticia said.

"All for one and all that," Ghost Morty agreed.

"Let's see what I can find," Morty said and started pairing down worlds. "Did you want a world with some version of our family there?"

The two looked at one another.

"Is that even possible?" Ghost Morty asked.

"Infinity is a pretty big place," Morty said, and started typing away. "And… you've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Ghost Morticia asked.

Morty sighed. "You guy are twins and you both just died by… auto erotic asphyxiation."

"Wait, together?" they chorused.

"No, just at the same time," Morty assured them.

"Did we leave ghosts?" Ghost Morticia asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Morty said setting up the portal. "Looks like there'll be four of you if you don't mind helping your native selves."

"Of course we'll help ourselves," Ghost Morty said, "we like us."

Morty stepped through the portal and into a girl's bedroom.

"Morty!" a female ghost squeaked. "Don't look! I don't want you to remember me like this!" she begged, tears in her eyes.

"Sis, relax," Morty said, while scooping her naked body off the bed. "We can fix this, just follow me."

The crying ghost followed him through the portal and into the lab. "What?" she asked as she saw the two other ghosts.

Morty gently set her body with the others, taking the time to undo the belt around her neck as the sight of it was more upsetting than seeing it on one of his male selves for some reason. "I'm going to go get the other Morty now, you guys explain things."

It was a lot easier emotionally to retrieve the other Morty in the back of a van in the garage as he let the ghosts talk and he located the Fenton ghost portal and moved the portal exit to the lab right next to it.

"So, you guys decide to stick it out together?" Morty asked, seeing his ghost-self comfort the recently dead sister.

"With four of us we can cover for two of us ghosting," Ghost Morticia said, "it should make things a lot easier."

"I can't believe we both died while…" the other Ghost Morticia trailed off blushing.

"There is a lot of that going around," Morty told her. "Now, I'll activate the ghost portal and you guys run through it, then get back here, I don't know that they have alarms on it, but they'd be stupid not to. We'll use the portal in the lab to get you guys home before anyone knows you're missing."

"So, we put this portal behind it so it's a straight shot through both," Ghost Morticia said.

Morty paused. "Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking," he lied, moving the portal. "Ok, I'll flip the portal on, you guys leap through and into the lab. I'll then turn it off and follow. Should take us all of two seconds."

The ghosts all nodded and followed Morty into the Fenton's lab.

"Ghosts detected!" the security systems announced before sirens went off and several machines started powering up.

Morty hit the switch and the glowing green portal snapped on. "Go!" he yelled.

The four ghosts dove through the two portals, sucking Morty along in their wake.

"Close the portal!" Morty called out to the Morticia closest to the panel.

She smashed the red button closing the portal to the lab but letting them view the Fenton's dimension where the automated security drones searched for ghosts.

"That was a close one," Morty said, looking at the others and smiling as he saw they were human again.

Summer stepped into the lab and stared.

The four naked teens and floating ghost Morty grinned nervously. "Hey, Summer," they chorused.

 **Typing and omake by: fyrewolf5**

 **The start of this chapter made me wonder how things could have played out differently.**

 **Omake: Shoot first, ask questions later.**

Morty was focused on the console looking for the right zombie world to drop off the first bunch of his dead alternates so they'd have the best chance at a good second life. He had just narrowed down the list to a few possibilities when he heard a loud zap and felt a powerful jolt of electricity hit him.

As everything was fading out he could just hear Summer telling him, "It's going to be alright, I'll take care of everything little bro."

The last thing Morty thought was 'Crap, Summer went insane from another boyfriend dumping her and killed me, well at least I didn't die from auto erotic asphyxiation.'

Morty slowly came to, feeling disoriented and confused since he was neither dead, nor in a bed. Which meant the electrocution wasn't from something of Grandpa Rick's exploding and nearly killing him again. Trying to stretch and work out the stiffness from sleeping in an odd position due to his forced nap, he realized he was chained up in the basement. Looking around he saw everything had been cleared out beyond his reach and that the chain was firmly attached to an eyebolt in the wall that he'd never noticed before. "I hope Mom and Dad weren't using this as a kinky sex dungeon," Morty said with a horrified shiver.

A few minutes later the door at the top of the stairs opened, and Summer rushed down with a stun gun in one hand and a bag of packaged food and soda in the other. "Summer, what the hell is going on?" Morty asked.

"Don't worry bro, you may be a perverted serial killer strangling your alternatives to death while having sex with them, but you're still my brother and I won't let the Council of Ricks kill you," Summer said sincerely.

"I may not be able to trust you and let you out of here for the rest of your life, but at least you'll be alive. Now I just need to figure out how to break this to Mom, I'm sure Grandpa Rick won't be that surprised," Summer explained.

Morty couldn't help but groan. "Summer, I didn't kill my alternatives, they died of auto erotic asphyxiation," Morty explained.

"So, you just watched them die then tossed them into a pile? What were you doing while they were dying?" Summer couldn't help but ask in horrified curiosity.

"No, I was swapping out alternatives that died with clones Rick made. It was just easier to go for naked clones, so I didn't have to strip them for their clothes," Morty tried to explain again.

"Really?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Really, go ask Grandpa Rick, he made all the clones and knows what I was up to, and once I finish with my clones we'll need to do the same for your's and Mom's" Morty told her.

"Ok, here are some snacks while I go check with Grandpa, if you're telling the truth, I'll let you go, if you're lying no more treats for a week," Summer promised.

Realizing he hadn't eaten in a while, since he was distracted dealing with his clones, Morty got a snack and a drink from the bag, then started to inspect his current confines to see if there was a way to escape incase Summer had gone insane and decided to keep him locked up. Looking closely at the shackles and eye bolt he soon realized that they were both recent additions to the basement and seemed to be properly secured. Which raised the questions of how Summer had got everything set up so quickly, and more concerning why did the shackles fit him so well? Best not to consider that line of thought too deeply while he was still chained up.

Several minutes later Summer returned looking relieved and a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that little bro, but walking into Rick's lab and seeing you staring at a screen of yous, with a pile of dead naked yous that had been choked to death nearby made me think you had finally lost it from one of Rick's adventures," Summer explained as she came over and released him.

"I guess I can understand how it might have looked that way without having any details," Morty agreed. And now that he didn't have to risk being left chained up if she didn't want to answer, Morty had to ask, "So why was I chained up in the basement anyway, were you planning on turning me into a sex slave or something?"

Summer blushed and managed to splutter out, "What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, it just seemed like the obvious option, chained up in the basement, unable to interact with anyone besides the family, having to do what I was told if I wanted to have food. Sounds like sex slave training to me," Morty explained. "Plus, I'd never have been able to leave you, seemed like something you might do to an ex that tried to break up with you, or someone that rejected you."

Summer was frozen with a shocked, yet thoughtful expression on her face as she considered it, before shaking her head and trying to clear out the ideas that were spawned from that line of thought.

As Morty started walking up the stairs out of the basement he saw Summer start to recover from the shock and called back over his shoulder, "Well if you do ever try to make me a sex slave, at least promise me you'll do your best to get Jessica and maybe Tricia to come over and use me for their pleasure as well," causing Summer to freeze again while he made his way back to the lab to continue helping the clones.

 **AN: *snicker* The corruption of my typist seems to be coming along nicely.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I… What?" Summer asked as she stared.

"Turning ghosts into people is complicated," Morty complained.

"But now you're a ghost," Summer said eyes tearing up.

"Hold on!" Morty concentrated and a wave of green and white energy ran over his limbs turning him human again… and dropping him on the floor on his ass. "Ouch!"

Summer hugged him tightly. "Don't scare me like that!"

Morty stood up with her still clinging to him. "Sorry Sis, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Is your Summer that affectionate?" one of the naked Mortys asked another hopefully.

"No," Morticia admitted, "but we haven't spent a lot of time with her lately."

"Do we have to haunt her or hug her to get closer to her?" the other Morticia asked.

"Just spend some time with her," Summer said, not letting go of Morty. "Find things you can do together."

"Fine, but if we have to fake our deaths and haunt her, we will," one of the Mortys said before turning into a ghost.

"Just make sure you're wearing pants when you do it," Summer suggested, making the four realize they were still naked.

"Let's go home and get dressed," one of the Morticias said, switching the portal to her room. "Bye, thanks for all the help. I don't think we can ever repay you."

"Live good lives, have lots of fun," Morty said as the four entered Morticia's room. He closed the portal and switched the view to an empty world.

"The ghost thing is temporary right, you're really OK?"

"I'm fine and I can switch at will. I don't know if that would let come back from the dead, but it should help protect me from getting killed," he offered rubbing her back.

"Good," Summer said letting go and turning around to rub her eyes.

"You do know I'm not your original brother right?" At Summer's shocked look he quickly added, "Remember when I explained about me and Grandpa replacing the originals after an accident? I mean, you did dig up Rick to get a portal gun."

"Oh," Summer said calming down. "Yes, I remember that, and I wasn't as close to that Morty as I am with you. I know it's horrible to say… but I'm glad you're my brother and we're close because of all the stuff we've gone through together. I wouldn't want another Morty to take your place."

"Thanks, Sis," Morty said turning away to wipe his eyes. "Do you want to help me replace some clones?"

"Sure, what do we do?" she asked.

"We pick a clone or two, in case of twins, and then we download their memories and wake them. I like to let them pick the world they want and then we make the switch," Morty explained. "Really the order isn't important."

"And once we have a load of corpses we dump them in that one world," Summer said with a nod. "OK, how about a world where we are twins?"

"I haven't looked for one, but it is infinity," Morty said typing in the search parameters.

The two stared at the world that had popped up.

"How about one where we didn't die of auto erotic asphyxiation together?" Summer said slowly.

"That is a lot of alcohol bottles," Morty said as he looked at the floor around the bunk bed. "Mom is going to freak."

"Shit, that would destroy her," Summer realized. "OK, I'll get the bodies, you get the clones."

"Put this on," Morty said, handing her a helmet.

"What's this?"

"It copies your memories," Morty explained. "I upload it to the memory matrix and it downloads them to all your clones in one shot."

"Cool," Summer said, putting on the helmet.

 ***DING***

"I'll get the clones now," Morty said, heading off.

Summer stepped through into the bedroom, wincing at the smell of sex and alcohol that completely eclipsed anything else. "Wow," she said shaking her head.

The bedroom door opened and a teary eyed Beth came in and froze. "S-Summer," she stuttered out. "I… What am I seeing? You and your Brother… But you're alive and… older?"

Summer scrambled to find an excuse. "Time Travel!" she blurted out. "I've come from the future to fix this!"

"How can you fix something that's already happened?!" Beth asked completely horrified.

"Time Travel," Summer said firmly. "If we hadn't undone this I couldn't be here now. Don't ask me to explain it Grandpa Rick came up with it."

"B-but Dad's dead!" Beth burst out in tears clutching Summer who held her and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"Don't you already know?"

"Me and Morty completely wiped this from our memories so it could never occur again," Summer said. "As far as we're concerned this never happened. Now, how did Grandpa Rick die?"

"I… I don't know, we just found him with his head in a machine and a-ashes where his head had been. We think it had something to do with an ex girlfriend."

Summer nodded. "So not a problem."

A pair of naked fourteen year old clones stepped through the portal.

"Kids?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Mom!" they chorused, before hugging her tightly.

Summer quickly grabbed the corpses and drug them through the portal. "Bro, we need a Rick now!"

"On it," Morty said as she added the bodies to the pile. "Rick who has lost his family and wants to find a world with them."

As soon as Morty hit the button, Summer stuck her head through, "Grandpa Rick!"

"Summer?" he asked, eyes lined with unshed tears as he sat on the edge of a crater.

"Yes, now come on, Mom is drinking herself stupid over your death!"

He followed her into the portal and Morty switched the settings to the last world. "There, one complete family, but lacking a Grandpa Rick."

"Kids?" he asked confused.

Morty smirked. "Ricks are a dime a dozen, but that doesn't mean us Mortys don't appreciate them. Now, go be their Rick."

Rick blinked and then grinned widely and hugged them both tightly. "Chips off the old block," he said before going through the portal.

"-and you are both getting your own rooms," Beth said as they closed it down once more.

"That was both mentally scarring and disturbing while at the same time being kinda uplifting," Summer said.

"Yeah," Morty agreed. "Quick thinking on the time travel bit."

"Thanks," Summer said. "Wanna go make Grandpa Rick take us all out to some cheesy family restaurant and tell them it's his birthday so we can embarrass him?"

Morty grinned. "Yes, yes I do."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday… Rick Sanchez! Happy Birthday to you!" the animatronics sung as the bear in a top hat presented a cake filled with birthday candles.

Rick gave a weak glare at his grandchildren as they grinned evilly back and Beth burst out laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Gramps," Summer said cheerfully. "Blow out the candles."

Rick sighed heavily, but they could see the amusement in his eyes as he took a deep breath and blew on the candles…

 ***BOOM!***

...causing a huge fireball that singed everyone's hair and blackened the top of the cake.

"Kids, never expose your grandfather to open flame," Beth said before bursting out laughing along with Rick.

"Well played old man," Morty said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"We really should have seen this coming," Summer admitted.

"Got to get up pretty early ***BURP*** to put one over on me," Rick said smugly and patted his hip flask.

"Cut the cake!" Summer ordered.

The family quickly devoured most of the cake and a large pizza while talking about various things.

Summer elbowed Morty. "Looks like you're got an admirer." She gestured behind him.

"Really?" Morty turned around and saw a yellow bird animatronic wearing a bib staring blankly in their direction.

"Ha ha, very funny," Morty said, rolling his eyes.

"Well she is a cute 'chick'," Summer joked.

Morty shuddered. "I like anthropomorphic species as much as the next guy," he began before summer pointed to the next booth where there was a thin man with his hair up in a man bun sketching a picture of the bear animatronic and drooling slightly.

"OK, not nearly as much as him," Morty said. "I like cat girls and androids and such, but animatronics kinda freak me out."

"I know what you mean," Summer said, "I can take tentacled horrors and wasteland mutants without batting an eye, but I'd probably wet myself if I ran into one of these in the dark."

"Exactly, there is the uncanny valley where something is real close to human and just enough off to make you… twinge and then there is…" his voice trailed off as he tried to figure out how to put it.

"The Himalaya of creepiness where it is so obviously a machine trying to look like it's alive that you can't help but feel it's up to something," Summer said.

"That's it," Morty agreed. "Himalaya of creepiness isn't as good as uncanny valley though, we can probably come up with a better term for it."

"Hidden Horror?"

"No… too blatant, but two words is the way to go," Morty agreed.

"Metallic something," she offered.

"Inorganic disconcerting," Morty countered.

"Too many syllables," she disagreed.

"Relax kids, you can figure it out over the next week," Rick said as he filled out some paperwork and passed it to a human waiter.

"Huh, why?" Morty asked.

"Because it's my birthday and since my grandkids didn't see fit to get their dear old grandad anything I decided to get a present for myself!" Rick said with an evil grin while their mom was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

"And that is?" Summer asked.

"I got you two part time jobs as security guards at this fine establishment," Rick said. "The job is only a week ***BURP*** or five days so it won't mess with your weekend plans."

"That's not too bad, I guess," Summer said, "walking around the outside of the building and getting paid."

Rick's grin grew wider.

"What?" she asked.

"You two are going to be night security guards and patrol the inside of the building," Rick explained. "Any questions?"

"Why do all your birthday presents end up with someone needing therapy?" Morty asked.

"Because Morty, revenge is always the best present you can give yourself," Rick replied with a smirk and a burp.

"I'm going to remember that for my birthday," Summer warned.

Beth sighed happily. "You don't want to know the things I did growing up to try and get back at dad for one thing or another, none of them worked. They were fun though."

"I was so proud of your science fair experiment when you made that heat seeking bee cannon," Rick said smiling fondly at his daughter.

"I only got first place cause everyone else ended up in the hospital," she waved it off with a smile.

"We are going to be inside here at night, alone with these things," Morty said with a shiver.

"Can we fake our deaths and hide out in Mexico?" Summer asked.

"Not when you say it right in front of them," Morty pointed out.

"Sorry, kinda freaking out here."

"I understand, me too," Morty agreed.

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!"

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Morty said trying to be cheerful as the staff locked up and left.

"Are you kidding?" Summer deadpanned. "Look at how nervous the staff are."

Morty caught the keys the manager threw to him before fleeing out the back door. "OK, you may have a point there, plus it's kinda cold." His breath caused a small cloud of mist.

Summer took a deep breath and blew out, but no mist appeared. "Weird."

"Let's go to the office," Morty said, "we're supposed to monitor everything from there and they probably have a handbook or something."

"At least this is a pretty easy job," Summer said, "just sitting around all night."

"Creepy but quiet," Morty agreed. "We can play cards or something."

"Do you have a deck of cards on you?" she asked as they entered the security office and looked around.

"I got caught in a time bubble in the lab last month, where all I could do was wait. It was only two hours outside but inside it lasted for a week," Morty reminded her, "if not for a deck of cards I would have gone insane from boredom."

"How can a deck of cards keep you entertained for a week?" Summer asked. "I mean you can't even play poker since it's only you there and there are only so many games of solitaire anyone can stand."

"I can do card tricks, build houses of cards, throw cards," Morty listed off, "I also invented several new versions of solitaire."

"All in a week?" she asked doubtfully.

"The bubble kept me from getting hungry or thirsty and needing to use the restroom, but it also kept me from sleeping, so I was wide awake for an entire week straight," he explained.

"That's why you slept for three days!" she realized.

"Grandpa Rick said it was only mental stress, but I was really tired," Morty said.

"Hey, this says to push play," Summer said, clicking on a tape player.

"Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…"

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**

 **TN: I'm sure absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong over the next 5 nights, I'm sure the animatronics will turn into nice friendly people overnight and spend their time hanging out with Morty and Summer, possibly even some flirting, while the kids try to break the curse that's turning them into animatronics during the day.**

 **AN: Bwahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**1st Night**

"You're getting soft, old man," Beth teased as they drove home.

Rick laughed, happy to see the playful side of his daughter make an appearance. It had been a long time since he'd seen it, something he laid squarely at Jerry's feet. "Maybe a little, ***BURP*** but the kids could use a little more bonding time."

Beth laughed. "That is evil."

"It'll be like the Thunderdome in there," Rick said, "two children enter, one child leaves!"

"Or they'll learn to get along a little better," Beth said hopefully.

The two adults looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"You are so lucky we aren't playing for money," Summer said with a grin as she laid down her hand.

"You have the luck of a Rick," Morty said ruefully, hitting a button and closing the hallway door in the face of a fox animatronic.

"I don't know how you do that," she said as she reshuffled the cards.

"Neither do I," Morty admitted, "I can just sense them when they're close by."

"And what's with the doors needing power to stay closed? Who designs something like that?!"

"I don't know, but tomorrow night I'm bringing some electromagnets to seal the doors so I don't have to keep hitting the button," Morty said, closing the door in front of the female bird animatronic.

"Told you she had a thing for you," Summer said as the yellow animatronic just stood there and stared at him through the window.

"Not my type," Morty replied as he looked at his cards.

"I don't know…" Summer teased, "I seem to recall one of us having a robo-whore and it wasn't me."

"Really?" Morty asked with a grin.

"Um… yeah," Summer said, confused at his response.

"From the ages of eleven to thirteen all my electronics that used double A batteries kept going dead because someone, and I won't say who, was stealing the batteries and leaving dead ones in their place," Morty said.

"That's not the same thing," she said, hiding her face behind her cards.

"Mine was simply more complex and fusion powered," Morty said. "Full House!"

"I'm surprised you didn't drain its batteries," Summer said, "and that you haven't replaced it."

"Fusion core has a lifespan of sixty nine years," Morty said, "and I haven't figured out how to deactivate its pregnancy mode."

"So you do still have it," Summer said smugly. "Wait, didn't Grandpa Rick wipe its baby factory?"

"He removed the alien cells," Morty explained, "but that just caused it to look for another source of female DNA to use."

Summer groaned knowing there was only two sources of female DNA in the house and her room was the closest to his. "We need to get you a girlfriend."

"Hold on," Morty said standing up and looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"I can sense one close by, but not in the hallways," he said confused.

 ***CLANG***

The sound of the vent cover in the back of the room falling to the floor revealed the grinning face of the one-eyed, hook handed, fox animatronic just before it leapt out at them.

"Ahhh!" the pair screamed.

The animatronic reached for them, Morty shoving Summer out of the way so it could only grab one of them.

"Fuck, it's got me!" Morty exclaimed, struggling in its iron grip.

"Let go of my Brother!" Summer roared as she leapt on its back and wrapped her arms around its head.

The blinded animatronic stumbled around until, with the sound of tearing metal, Summer fell off with its head in her hands, hitting her own head against the side of the desk.

"Summer!" Morty yelled in a panic, green and white energy outlined his form for a second before he ghosted through its grip and kicked the headless animatronic out into the hall.

"Morty?" Summer asked, blinking her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

"Sis?" he said worriedly hovering in the air in front of her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just hit my head," Summer said. "Aww crap!"

"Crap?" Morty asked before seeing where her gaze was. He spun around and saw the blue bunny animatronic. "You stay away from her!" he yelled trying to cover her body with his own as it lunged forward.

 ***Thud***

The blue animatronic thudded through the pair of them and into the desk.

"OK, I did not expect this," Summer said, standing up with a translucent ooze covering her.

"Sorry," Morty apologized realizing he'd just slimed his sister.

"It's OK, I hear this stuff is great for the skin," she deadpanned.

Morty laughed nervously as the blue animatronic waved a hand through them and then wandered off.

"I think it's time for a smoke break," Summer said turning and walking through the wall like she'd been doing it her entire life with Morty floating after her.

 **8am**

"Time to go back in," Summer said, putting the cards back in their box.

"Give me a second," Morty said closing his eyes and concentrating before flying through his sister.

Summer wiped goo from her eyes. "You could have just ghosted through the door and opened it for me," she pointed out with a sigh.

"Sorry," he apologized before floating through the wall.

"Oh well, at least this is good work experience for if I ever decide to go to work in the Japanese porn industry."

Summer walked through the wall and a few others only to find a confused Morty looking around the empty office.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find the fox's head and his body isn't in the hall," Morty said.

Summer checked the cameras. "He's back on stage, they must have fixed him."

"They aren't designed well enough for that," Morty said with a frown.

"Yeah, they really aren't," Summer agreed wiping ectoplasm from her hair as she thought about it.

"Let's get some sleep," Morty said, "we can research it later."

"Fine, but tonight we're bringing a set of full body animal costumes," she decided.

"You must need sleep worse than I thought," Morty said concerned as he floated over to examine her.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Think, Bro. The animatronics only attack people who aren't dressed up like they are. If we get some mascot outfits they'll ignore us."

"That's brilliant!" Morty said.

"Threats of death and other things does bring it out of me," she agreed modestly while wiping off her arms.

"I was just thinking about sending mutant clones in our places," Morty said, "but your idea is much better, we're a lot less likely to get caught."

"Now the only question is where we get the costumes from," Summer said.

"Portal machine," Morty said as if it was obvious.

"Portal machine?" Summer asked.

"Sure, we just look for a place with a closed down or abandoned amusement park and pick up a couple of free costumes," Morty said.

"That portal machine is so much better than Grandpa's portal gun," Summer said with a grin as she considered the uses they could put it to.

"Yeah, you can see where you are going before you decide to go through it and the console allows you to search for what you want without needing to know the coordinates," Morty agreed.

"But why is the portal machine so much better than the portal gun?" Summer asked. "I mean there has to be a reason grandpa sticks with it."

"We can ask him when we get home," Morty said, "for now let's just clock out and get some breakfast."

"Yeah," Summer agreed. "Um, you might want to resurrect yourself first."

"Resurrect? Oh," Morty said getting what she was talking about. He made sure to put both feet on the ground before becoming human this time.

Seeing Morty was human again Summer stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug, practically smothering him in her chest. "I'm so glad you're OK," she said.

Once she'd released him Morty said, "It's OK Sis, you know while I tend to bruise easily I'm kinda hard to break." He wiped goo off his face.

"I know, I just worry," she said giving him another hug.

"Wait a minute," he said suspiciously. "You stood on your tiptoes the first time to mash my face in your… chest. You did all this just to slime me?"

"Bro, I did it because I love you and I was worried about you," she said earnestly, "revenge was a secondary consideration."

"But still a consideration," he said with a grin.

"Well, I am my grandfather's granddaughter, and you did goo me unnecessarily not five minutes ago."

"Yeah, that's fair," Morty admitted with a laugh. "Let's go get breakfast."

 **After breakfast**

"Grandpa Rick, why does the portal machine work so much better than the portal gun? I mean I know it's bigger, but you can miniaturize anything," Summer said.

"Oh, well that's because of the power source, honey," he said with a proud smile. "And I can't miniaturize that without causing the summoning of tentacled horrors."

"What?" Summer asked.

"I was thinking it was nuclear or something like that, I guess I was way off," Morty admitted.

"Way, way off," Rick agreed. "See I got the idea from this group of wannabe gods and their leader Dark… speed? Anyway, Darkspeed ran his technology off of the souls of tortured puppies."

Rick's grandkids looked at him in horror.

"Naturally I thought that was completely fucked up, it was almost as bad as old Rusty Jr's dream machine that was run off the heart of an abandoned child." Rick shook his head.

The kids let out a relieved sigh.

"Then I thought, what if I combined the two technologies!"

The kids went back to looking horrified again, Morty grabbing Summer's hand and the two clinging together.

"So, what I did was find a crippled kitten," Rick said proudly, seemingly unaware of his grandkids mounting horror.

"A-a crippled kitten?" Morty stuttered out.

"The more miserable and crippled the better," Rick said before taking a hit off his flask. "I wired the cripple kitten into a pod… like in that movie The Matrix. You've seen that, right?"

The two nodded slowly.

"And then I program it to keep the kitten alive as long as possible while providing the best simulation of a perfect world for it."

"So, the machine is powered by…" Summer said unsure.

"The absolute joy of a crippled kitten," Rick said. "Well there is some loss of power through the dimensional matrix so I find it best to use multiple kittens, you know in case one dies of bliss."

"Oh," Summer said as she and Morty released each other.

"That explains why it sounds like it's purring sometimes," Morty said making a mental note not to ask any more questions about how Rick powered anything, as the answers were always disturbing.

"How was work?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"The animatronics kill anyone they find after midnight, due to a programming error, so we have to hide in the security office," Summer explained.

"And since they are always looking for a way into the office it's a bit nerve wracking," Morty admitted.

"What's worse is the doors need power to keep them closed and everything is run on batteries at night," Summer said. "It's like some bizarre experiment."

Rick paused as he'd been about to take a hit off his flask and look at it suspiciously.

"Anyway, we're going to go use the portal machine to get a couple of mascot outfits, so the animatronics will ignore us," Summer said.

"And then get some sleep," Morty reminded her.

"Yeah, I am bushed," she said with a sigh.

"Night, Grandpa Rick," Morty said.

"Night Grandpa," Summer added and the two left.

"Computer," Rick said, "make a note mixture 1256B causes vivid and bizarre hallucinations. Move it to the list of 'only drink if really bored' and get me a flask of 259p."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Let's get this done, I am so sleepy," Summer complained.

"OK, find me a world where me and Summer wear animal outfits but don't need them anymore," Morty said while typing it in the search field. "This way we know they'll fit," he told Summer.

"Good thinking," Summer said before they saw what came up on screen. She sighed. "I'll get the clones."

"I'll get the bodies," Morty said. "I'm glad they took the suits off first," he muttered.

 **Ten minutes later…**

Morty shut the portal and switched the view back to Morticia's portal room, where she was eating breakfast and looked half awake.

"Why do you keep switching the portal back to there?" Summer asked as she examined her fur suit. "What even is this?"

"Some type of… hedgehog?" he guessed. "Wait, I remember it's from a video game that's a bandicoot."

"A bandicoot?" she asked. "Never heard of it."

"Kind of a mix of dog and fox," Morty replied with a shrug.

"Better than shivering outside all night," Summer said.

"I'm pretty sure mine was based on Luigi in a raccoon suit," Morty offered.

"That would explain the nose and mustache," she said. "Well, if we're done, I am going to go sleep for about ten hours."

"Um," Morty stood up and held out his arms.

Summer hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"Just not used to handling your corpse, that's all," Morty said, turning his head to press his ear to her chest.

"All out of comforting wisdom," Summer admitted as she stroked his head. "Everything I can think of saying is trite, but I'm here for you little brother and I'm alive and well."

Morty sighed and reluctantly let her go. "That does make me feel better, thanks."

"Anytime," she promised. "Come on, I'll help you dispose of my body."

"It's OK, I'm good now," he promised, "but let's update our memories so the clones are less confused."

"Sure," Summer agreed as he retrieved the helmet.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Morticia looked up from her cereal as a portal opened in the lab. "Morty?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to update the memories so the female clones aren't so shocked," Morty explained. "Are you OK? You look tired."

"I am tired," she agreed. "It's a long slow process and moving bodies who are often bigger than me doesn't help."

"And I have Summer to help me while you don't because you two don't get along," Morty realized.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Clones talk, not to mention what type of worlds they've requested," Morty said. "One thing we can take care of right now is the main memory download console. It allows you to program a bunch of clones at once."

"That would help," she said with a bright smile and followed him into the tangle of cables coming off the pods.

Morty set the helmet on a silver sphere that stuck out of the console. He hit a few buttons. "All the clones of me are done. Want me to program all of Summer's clones with my Summer's memories? They'll be a lot more cooperative."

"Please," Morticia said.

He hit a couple of buttons. "And done!" He handed her the helmet. "Let's update yours before we download your memories to them."

She accepted the helmet and put it on, taking it off once it dinged and handing it back.

Morty placed it on the silver globe and hit a couple more buttons. "And done." He retrieved the helmet and they walked back to the console.

"Thank you," she said, "this is such a huge help. I don't suppose grandpa hid any automatic body disposal units around?" she asked hopefully.

"No, but that's pretty easy to handle," he promised. "Just ask a Morty to help, I've gotten pretty used to handling bodies, sad to say."

"I should have thought of that," she said with a groan.

"You did think of that," he told her, setting the helmet down and stepping forward to give her a hug.

"Morty?" she asked confused.

"You looked like you needed a hug," he said not letting go.

Her arms came up to encircle him. "I'm glad I'm so perceptive today," she said voice shaking a little.

Morty sat down and pulled her onto his lap, not saying a word.

"I-I hadn't realized how big reality was until I started looking at all the worlds," she said, squeezing him tightly. "In the face of infinity does anything we do matter?" she asked, her tone promising tears.

"It matters to me," he said and stroked her back, "and it matter to the infinite other us'es that are out there wondering the same thing. Infinity goes both ways, if we are infinitely small in comparison we are infinitely large as well."

Morticia pulled back and looked him in the eye. "That sounds like an infinite pile of bullshit."

"Do you feel better?"

She considered that and smiled. "I do."

"Then that's all that matters," he said. "I'm not the kind of person who can deal with the big questions, I prefer the small ones. Does truth and beauty exist separate of our perceptions of them? I don't know, but I do know that one day I am going to lick a bead of sweat off Jessica's heaving breasts."

"I've actually done that," Morticia said.

"Really?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Girls shower room after gym, she slipped and landed on me while I was yawning."

"You are awesome," Morty said. "Anyway, see? I said one day I would and here I already have. You've got to find a way to let out some of the stress and worry, I find hugs work well."

"They do," she agreed giving him a squeeze. "Well, I'm going to go… freshen up. Don't leave until I get back."

"I won't," Morty promised.

Morticia got up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and fix her hair a bit. She didn't want her other self to leave thinking she was a slob.

Once she felt she was presentable she returned to the lab only to stare in horror at what she found. Her older sister was flirting with Morty!

And worse it looked to be working.

She grit her teeth in anger as Summer leaned down to tie her shoelaces, bending at the waist right in front of Morty.

"I am just so clumsy today," Summer said with a giggle as she re-tied her shoelace, making sure to give her little sister's friend an eyeful.

"Oh, I know how that goes," Morty agreed pretending to be fascinated by her cleavage while plotting revenge. "I once almost blinded a girl I was… involved with because of… excessive volume," he said with a leer. "Wanna see how?"

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**

 **TN: I wonder how many perfectly good mixes Rick will mark as causing problems before this is over, then what will happen when he goes to try them later expecting interesting results, only for nothing to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Morticia watched in shock as green and white energy outlined Morty's form for a moment before he flew through a stunned Summer leaving her covered in ooze.

"Just like that," Morty said smugly as he floated in the air.

"Aargh!" Summer screamed and fled.

Morticia slowly approached him. "Morty?"

"Fenton Ghost Portal," he replied, knowing she'd understand since it was her clone that had suggested using it in the first place.

"For a minute I thought you were going to…" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Not with her," Morty said with a shudder. "Your Summer is a real piece of work. She was trying to seduce me because she thought I was your boyfriend. My Summer would never do that."

"I so envy you," Morticia said with a grin, happy to see her sister take one on the chin for once.

"You have a portal machine," he reminded her, "find and use the ghost portal yourself."

"No, I mean I envy you having a decent sister," she explained.

"We didn't always get along so well," Morty admitted, "and sometimes we still fight. I think it's all the adventures with Rick that has changed things."

"I'll have to try dragging her along with us," Morticia said thoughtfully.

"You might also try telling her that her shitty behavior led to her almost blowing her own brother, while at dinner tonight," Morty said.

Morticia laughed. "I think I'll try that first."

"Feeling better?"

"I think I am," she decided. "Now turn human so I can hug you."

Morty set his feet on the floor and turned human once more, accepting a hug. "Remember if you need any help just ask one of my clones or come get me, alright?"

"I will," she promised, reluctantly letting him go. "And if you need help, remember I'm only a portal away." She picked up the helmet and updated her memories once more. "There."

"Thanks," he said accepting the helmet. "Bye." He stepped through the portal and closed it.

He updated his own memories and then updated all the clones before heading to bed. He was beat!

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"We got the suits, you got the magnetic locks for the doors," Summer said thoughtfully. "Did we need anything else?"

"I've got my deck of cards," Morty said and scratched his shoulder. "Lunch?"

"We'll snag the leftover pizza on the way out the door," Summer said, "and maybe stop at the gas station for some sugar and cream for the coffee."

"Sounds good," Morty said with a smile, "so since we got about three hours, wanna do some more clones?"

"Do some more clones?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow but unable to keep a straight face for long enough for the joke to work as she broke out giggling before he could start stammering denials.

"We have a lot of clones left," Morty teased back, "and you can't chain them all up in the basement to use as sex slaves."

"Good one," Summer said with a grin. "Ok, let the mind scaring commence. Who's first?"

"Grandpa Rick didn't make any mutant clones of you, but they are at various stages of development, so how about some more twins?" Morty suggested.

Summer spun around in her chair to face the monitor and start typing. "Show us twins!"

They looked at the monitor and let out a sigh of relief.

"Accident in the pool while home alone, that's not so bad," Morty said.

"So, we need one fourteen-year-old Summer and one fourteen-year-old Morticia," Summer said. "I'll get the other me."

"I'll get the other Morticia," Morty said as they split up to retrieve the clones.

Morty found a fourteen-year-old clone of his female self and hit the button to decant her.

"Morty?" she asked confused before realizing what was going on. "Oh yeah, clone. I really wish I had some clothing right now." She blushed and covered herself.

Morty put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, there isn't anyone here but me and Summer, so no one is going to ogle you."

"Not even a little?" she asked sounding upset.

"I'd never," Morty said, "now let's go start your new life."

Morticia's shoulders slumped as she walked ahead of him before catching sight of his reflection and how he kept having to force himself not to watch her. Feeling better she found herself bouncing a little as she walked.

"I have a twin sister, that is so cool!" the fourteen-year-old Summer clone squealed and hugged Morticia as soon as she spotted her.

"A twin?" Morticia asked surprised.

"Unless you don't want a twin?" Morty asked.

"No, it's not that, I just wasn't expecting it," Morticia said at young Summer's disappointed look. "My Summer isn't as nice as yours."

"Seriously?" the two Summers chorused.

"She saw me comforting Morticia and thought I was her boyfriend, so she tried to seduce me when Morticia went to the bathroom," Morty told them.

"That skank!" the pair chorused.

"Morty being a boy did what came naturally," Morticia said with a melodramatic sigh.

The two turned to stare at Morty in shock.

"Yep," Morty said, deciding to play along, "covered her entire face."

"Entire face?!"

Morty waited until Morticia started giggling to turn ghost.

"Oh," the pair chorused. "I can't believe I… we thought, I think we'll just be quiet now."

After finishing laughing at their sisters' expense Morty opened a portal and grabbed the two bodies.

"Don't bother taking off the swimsuits," the younger Summer said, "I'd rather just walk naked into the house than wear what she died in."

"Or we could move the portal to our room and get dressed there," Morticia pointed out.

"Good idea, Sis," Summer said with a smile as Morty moved the portal.

Morticia gave Morty a hug. "Thanks again."

The younger Summer gave him a hug as well. "Yeah, thanks Bro."

Once the portal had closed Morty opened it to the zombie world and tried to ignore all the zombie versions of them as he dumped the two newest corpses on a bed.

Summer closed the portal as Morty stepped out and quickly changed the view to a random world.

Seeing that Summer was staring at the portal Morty turned and looked. "Looks like a dragon's hoard," he said as they stared at the mounds of silver and gold.

"I have an idea," Summer said with a grin, changing the portal to a view of the tool section in a store that had seen better days as shelves had collapsed and everything was covered in dust.

"Yeah?" Morty asked curiously.

"Yeah," Summer said with a grin. "Let's grab a couple of wheelbarrows and some shovels."

"Ok, but why?" Morty asked as they stepped through the portal into the dusty store.

"Because gold is heavy," Summer said with a grin.

"Gold is… Yes, it is," he agreed grabbing a sturdy wheelbarrow and several different shovels and trowels.

Once they were back in the portal room and Summer was searching for just the right terms to search for, Morty spoke up, "Hey, Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going through the ghost portal just to be safe?"

Summer considered that. "Why haven't we done that already?" She shook her head and typed.

The portal opened into a busy lab which caused the husband and wife team to stare at it in alarm.

Summer stepped through. "Hey, extra dimensional visitor here, I need to borrow your ghost portal to stop some homicidal animatronics from killing me, it won't take but a second."

Maddie turned to her husband, but he simply shrugged as much at a loss as she was for what to do. "Sure," she said.

"Thanks," Summer said brightly, hitting the button and activating the glowing green portal.

"It's dangerous," Jack warned her.

"I know," Summer assured him before stepping through and coming out the other side with ice blue eyes and green hair, hovering a couple of feet off the ground.

"Ghost detected!" an alarm blared out, but Jack deactivated it with the push of a button.

"I- Are you ok?" Maddie asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Summer assured her. "Thanks for the loan. Bye!"

As the portal closed behind her the two looked at one another.

"So… Dimensional travel?" Maddie asked.

Jack shrugged. "Guess we've got a new project to work on."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey Bro, how do I look?" Summer asked as she floated in front of him.

"You look good," Morty said.

"Thanks Bro," she said then got an evil grin. "Group hug!"

 ***SPLURT***

Morty wiped off his face. "I knew you were going to do that."

"Now we're even," she said happily. "So, how do I turn back?"

"Well, the first thing you do is put your feet on the floor," he said rubbing his butt as he remembered what had happened to him.

"Oh yeah," she said reluctantly landing.

"Then… How did I do it?" Morty said thinking about it. "Oh, yeah. Know that your brother would be completely devastated if you died."

Green and white light ran across her body between one step and the next as she moved forward and hugged him, ignoring the ectoplasm that covered him. "Relax Bro, I'm fine. Heck I'm better than fine."

He pulled her down to kiss her forehead. "Ok, I'm good now."

"You did that just to wipe all the ectoplasm on your chest against my face didn't you?" she asked amused.

"Now, we are even," Morty said smugly.

"That's fair," she agreed wiping off her face. "Now let's go rob a dragon!"

"Can we rob a hidden pirate ship like Goonies instead?" Morty asked.

"Pirate treasure is better than Dragon treasure?" she asked.

"No, just less likely to be cursed," he said.

"Ok, I'll give you that one," she agreed taking a seat at the console and entering her search terms.

The portal opened on a dusty cavern, dimly lit by the tropical sun coming up through the water giving it an unearthly glow and illuminating several wooden tables covered in gold and jewels.

"Awesome," Summer said grabbing a wheelbarrow and hurrying through.

Morty grabbed a wheelbarrow and followed her, finding Summer had already half-filled a wheelbarrow and was whooping in delight.

"If you fill it much more it'll sink into the sand," Morty warned her as he grabbed a tricorn hat and buckled on a cutlass that was on a bench.

"Good point," Summer said lifting up the wheelbarrow's handles and slowly wheeling the fortune in gold and jewels through the sand to the portal.

 **Half a dozen trips later…**

"Ok, I've satisfied my greed," Summer said as they stared at the large mound of gold and jewels.

"What are we going to do with it all?" Morty asked.

Summer shrugged. "Never worry about money again. A single coin is worth at least a grand and you can sell it at a jewelry shop or something. We'll just claim out grandfather gave us a couple of coins as a gift if we sell any."

Morty leaned back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Huh, that is comforting."

"I know, right?" she asked rhetorically. "We better go shower and get ready for work."

"Dibs on first shower," Morty said with a grin jumping up and running for the door.

Summer concentrated and turned into a ghost before flying up through the ceiling with a laugh.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The manager stared at the two fur suited individuals. "Why?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"The animatronics only attack people who aren't wearing animal outfits when they're in free range mode," Summer explained her voice slightly muffled by her costume.

"So, all we've had to do this entire time is hire furries?" he asked in disbelief.

"Probably," Morty replied. "We'll know by tomorrow if this works or not."

"Good luck," he said, handing her the keys while being careful not to touch her, "and… remember to clean up after yourselves."

"Clean up after ourselves?" Morty asked.

Summer shrugged.

The two shuffled into the security office and Morty unzipped his costume so he could stick arms out and open his backpack. "I brought two of the battery-operated electromagnets, since we have two doors to lock."

"What about the vent?" Summer asked.

"I didn't think about that," Morty admitted.

"Oh well, one thing at a time," Summer waved it off with one fur suited arm with cartoonishly large white gloves.

Morty took out a silver rectangle the size of a coke can and hit the door close button before applying it to the surface and hitting the power button.

It fell to the ground the moment he let it go.

Morty picked it up and checked the battery compartment and groaned. "Summer!"

"What?" she asked before seeing what he was doing. "Um… oops?"

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**


	6. Chapter 6

"One's coming down the hall," the pair chorused.

"How did you know?" Morty asked surprised.

"I… I don't know, I can just sense them now," Summer said.

"Weird," Morty said as they turned to see the blue bunny animatronic standing in the open doorway, staring at them.

Summer waved one of her cartoonishly large hands and the bunny slowly raised an arm and waved back before turning and continuing down the hall.

"Ok, looks like the suits work," Morty said cheerfully.

"Here comes another one," Summer said.

They waved at the bear who waved back and departed.

"The only thing that's changed is your now wearing a Bandicoot costume and…" Morty's voice trailed off.

"And what?" Summer asked.

"And you went through the ghost portal machine like I did," Morty said.

"The pair turned and waved at the fox, who considered them for a moment before waving his hook and leaving.

"So, they're… haunted?" Summer asked nervously.

"It would explain how my breath would fog the air while yours didn't when we first got here," Morty said. "See if your breath fogs the air now."

"Keep an eye out," Summer said unzipping the front of her suit so she could pull off her head.

"Are you naked in there?!"

"These suits are hot," Summer said, "and I've still got my underwear on. Now watch the hall, not me."

"Sorry," he apologized turning away until he heard her zip up again.

"Yup, my breath is fogging the air alight," Summer said.

"Ok, I guess they are haunted then," he said. Green and white energy outlined his fur suit and it began to float. "Much better."

"Morty?" Summer asked, wondering what he was doing.

"I am actually dressed under here," he explained, "and it's a lot cooler as a ghost."

"Oh yeah," Summer said quickly doing the same.

"I completely forgot to do research on this place, how about you?" Morty asked.

"Slipped my mind," Summer admitted.

"We'll just have to do it tomorrow," Morty said.

"Yeah," Summer agreed. "So now what do we do?"

"Play cards?"

"The hands on this kinda suck for handling small things," Summer pointed out.

"If we're both ghosts we can play without the suits," Morty said brightly.

"I'm just wearing panties in here," she reminded him. "I'm not yet bored enough to spend the entire night flashing you."

"That's on your to-do list when bored?" Morty teased.

"Just above watching paint dry and below televised golf," Summer joked checking things off an imaginary checklist.

Morty laughed. "Good one."

"But seriously, what can we do to avoid that level of boredom?"

"Fly around and poke our heads through things," Morty replied.

 **Four hours later**

"Ok, bored again," Summer said as she caught up with Morty who was looking inside the back wall of the storage room.

"I suppose we could play cards," Morty said. "You can wear my shirt."

"The power should hold out pretty well since we haven't been using anything," Summer said.

The pair floated down the hall.

"Where are all the animatronics anyway?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Morty admitted, looking around the empty dining area as they passed through, "we better check the cameras."

The two reached the open door to the security office and froze. All the animatronics were standing inside.

The bear reached over and hit a button, closing the door in their face.

Summer turned to Morty. "And that happened."

"Let's go sit outside and play cards," Morty said.

 **Morning**

"I'll return your shirt later," Summer said as she put out her cigarette, and Morty put away his cards, before suiting up and ghosting inside.

The office was empty and a quick check of the cameras showed that all the animatronics were back at their stations.

"Next time let's bring something we can do while wearing these things," Summer said.

"We can bring a laptop and watch some videos," Morty said.

"That'd be perfect," she said carefully picking up the keys and heading for the front of the place.

The manager came inside after Summer unlocked the doors.

"How'd it go?" he asked, reluctantly taking the keys from the fur suited girl.

"Worked like a charm," Summer replied. "Not only did the animatronics not bother us in the office, they stayed out of our way when we walked around."

"Really?" he said surprised. "Wow, that'll make things a lot easier for the regular security guard, Mark, when he gets back this weekend."

"Cool, see you tonight," Morty said as they left, happy to have only three more nights to go.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Why are you wearing those?" Beth asked as her kids came in.

"The animatronics ignore you if you're wearing a mascot outfit," Morty explained.

"So, you two aren't becoming furries?" Beth asked hopefully.

"No, the costumes are just so we don't have the animatronics try and stuff us in one of theirs," Summer explained. "They have a glitch that makes them see people as naked endoskeletons when in free range mode and they have rules against that."

"What do you know about furries?" Morty asked. "I keep hearing the term, but no one wants to explain anything."

"Maybe you should look it up online," Beth suggested. "The stories I have involve the fringe of that group and are pretty mentally scarring."

"The fringe?" Morty asked curiously.

"Trust me, anyone who insists they need a vet to treat them rather than a doctor is on the fringe of any group they belong to," Beth said. "The money's good and it's usually something simple like extracting-" Beth shut up. "Look it up, I've got to go to work."

"Ok, mom. Have a good day at work," Summer said, waving a large white gloved hand and making Beth shudder.

"Let's get some sleep," Morty said, "we can do a web search when we wake up."

"Good idea, I'm beat," Summer said with a yawn.

Rick paused as he saw the two walk past him in the hall. He opened his flask and took a long drink. "Not bad, kinda mild."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Morty floated down to the lab and re-took his seat in front of the console before becoming mortal again. He yawned and stretched.

His stomach rumbled. "I'm feeling too lazy to get up and make breakfast."

The panel purred, so he stroked it while considering the issue.

"Let's see what we have in the way of safe late-night pizza places that know what they're doing," he said typing away.

The portals showed dozens of places and he picked one at random. Picking up a handful of gold coins he opened the portal and stepped through into a dingy looking pizza place that smelled like heaven to his stomach.

Morty placed four gold coins on the counter drawing the attention of the man who was tossing the dough up in the air. "I need four large pizzas as quickly as possible, any topping just as long as they're not all the same."

A timer dinged and the man dropped the dough on the counter. "Sorry guys, looks like your order is going to be pushed back half an hour."

"If he's paying you that much, it's understandable," someone behind Morty said.

"Dude, he came out of a portal," another hissed.

"He's in his pajamas and paying good money for pizza, I doubt he's looking to start anything, Raph," a third said.

Morty turned and was completely unsurprised to see the teenage mutant ninja turtles wearing fedoras and trench coats. "Sorry to jump line like this, but… well, there's no real excuse I'm just hungry and throwing money at the problem" he admitted. He held out a hand with half a dozen coins in it.

Leonardo accepted the money. "What's this for?"

"Letting me go in front of you, being heroes… etc," Morty said awkwardly.

"Dude, these are historic," Donatello said as he examined one.

"Suddenly I don't mind waiting for pizza," Michelangelo said.

"Where'd you get them?" Raphael asked suspiciously.

"Look at his portal, he's not from this Earth," Donatello scolded him, "so don't go accusing him of stealing them. For all we know they give these out as prizes in cereal boxes where he's from."

"No, I just looked for a world with an unclaimed pirate hoard," Morty said. "Portals solve a lot of problems."

"Pizza's up!" the man behind the counter called out.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you guys, have a nice night," Morty said collecting his pizzas and leaving.

After the portal had closed Michelangelo turned to Donatello. "Why don't we have a portal?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good way to get around," Raphael said, flipping a gold coin in the air, "among other things."

"Do you have any idea what making one would cost?!" Donatello demanded.

The other three turtles passed him the coins they'd been playing with.

Donatello looked at the pile of gold coins. "Ok, I'll get right on that."

"Do you need any help?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah," Donatello said, "I need you to find me two crippled kittens."

The rest of the turtles stared at him in shock.

"Wouldn't you rather have a puppy?" Michelangelo offered, a little freaked out.

Donatello looked nauseous. "Dude! What kind of sick bastard are you?!"

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Pizza!" Summer exclaimed as she floated down through the ceiling. "I didn't even see the delivery man arrive."

"Portaled to a pizza place," Morty said.

"That's going to cause talk around town," Summer said as she grabbed a slice.

"Not our world, so not our worry," Morty replied. "It's not a world we have any analogues on either."

"Works for me," Summer said grabbing another slice.

"What did we have planned for this morning… evening?" Morty finished, not sure which term really fit while they were working the night shift.

"Either works," Summer said understanding his confusion. "Let's do some mutant clones… or look for a machine that will turn them back into normal clones, grab that and then do it."

"There are machines like that?" Morty said before answering himself, "Of course there are machines like that, we're looking at infinity here."

"Preferably ones that are simple to work and don't take up a lot of space," Summer said. "Since we gotta move it here, let's shoot for portable."

"Hand held, easy enough for a kid to use, can change mutated humans back to normal quickly and painlessly," Morty said while typing in the search parameters.

Half a dozen choices were offered.

"Someplace safe that uses gold for currency," Morty added.

The choices narrowed down to two and Morty chose the one on the left.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" Summer asked.

Morty looked down at his pajamas and nodded. "Yeah, you probably should too, you're still in your underwear and my t-shirt."

"I'll get dressed as soon as I finish eating," she said, "and there is something someone really should have told you about women."

"Yeah?" Morty asked curiously as Summer took another slice of pizza.

Summer swallowed and grinned. "Once we get our hands on a piece of your clothing it becomes ours."

"So, my t-shirt is now your night shirt?" he asked amused.

"Bingo, little brother," she said with a grin.

Morty shook his head. "I'll never understand women," he said as he turned into a ghost and floated up through the ceiling.

Summer turned to the screen and hit a button so it drifted around, showing random areas of the world it was focused on. She was still watching when Morty returned five minutes later.

"How's it look?" he asked as he grabbed a small pouch and filled it with gold coins.

"Like Pokémon for perverts," she replied.

"What?" he asked, sure he'd heard her wrong.

"Take a look," she replied, hitting a button and causing the screen to focus on two half-dressed girls with animalistic features, battling in an arena and throwing elemental attacks while their trainers shouted out instructions.

"Yeah, ok," Morty said, "that is weird."

"If they can make mutants, they can probably fix them," Summer said.

"Ok, let's do this," Morty said. "Locate our analogues."

The two tensed up as the screen changed only relaxing when it showed their analogues alive and clothed in a lab.

"I was worried for a minute," Summer admitted.

"Me too," Morty agreed. He hit the button to open a portal and stepped through.

"What do you mean my DNA sample is corrupted?!" Summer exclaimed growling at her Morty, who was nervously eyeing her claws and the electricity sparking across them, as the panther-like girl glared at him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Morty asked.

The two turned to look at him and the Local Morty's eyes lit up.

"Please tell me you have a sample of Summer's DNA!" he begged.

"No, but I can get one real easy," Morty replied.

Local Morty handed him a small glass rod. "Just prick your Summer's finger with this."

"Ok, be right back," Morty said stepping through the portal and handing the lancet to Summer who went and pricked one of her clones' fingers as she decanted it.

Local Morty practically snatched it from Morty's fingers when he returned and jammed it in the side of a pokeball when he returned, before throwing it at the animalistic Summer, who vanished in a burst of light, dropping the ball to the ground.

"Thank you," Local Morty said, collapsing on a chair.

"What was that all about?" Morty asked.

Local Morty sighed. "Not from a world where DNA alteration is a common technology?"

"No," Morty replied, "Grandpa Rick can do it of course, but I don't think anyone else can."

"Oh, then I guess this all looks pretty strange to you," he said.

"Really strange," Morty replied.

"I guess I can explain… Grandpa Rick patented a device that let you mix your DNA with a bit of animal DNA," local Morty explained. "His idea was that if you had some disease you could alter your DNA so you weren't compatible with it and then turn back when you had cleared it from your system or you could use a bit of lizard DNA for a week or two and regrow lost body parts."

"And that lead to this?" Morty asked in disbelief.

"Well it worked fine for what he designed it for, but it also made people healthier then when they started," Local Morty explained. "Girls gained at least half a cup size on average and it cleared up any acne."

"That still doesn't explain the whole fighting thing," Morty said.

"I'm getting to that," Morty said. "It turned out that by changing for a day, girls could reset their… cycle, but it also brought out their aggressive side."

"So teen girls turn into beasts for one day a month to avoid having their period?" Morty asked in disbelief.

"And keep acne free, prevent them from gaining any excess weight, regardless of diet, and prevent pregnancy," Local Morty added.

"Ok, now I can see it," Morty said.

"Everything kinda grew from that," Local Morty said.

"And the elemental abilities?"

"Grandpa Rick added those when he saw where things were going," Local Morty admitted. "It's some sort of psionic ability, I think. I never could understand it."

"So, what happened to her DNA sample?" Morty asked.

"I think she was in a rush, looking forward to fighting Tammy for pretending to be her friend and didn't wash her hands," Local Morty said, "it had bacon grease mixed in."

"You really should keep a backup of that," Morty said, "for when things like this happen."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing," Local Morty agreed.

"Should we let her out?" Morty asked, glancing at the ball.

"No!" Local Morty blushed. "Um, when she gets out she'll be really hormonal in a completely different way. There's a reason most girls keep a guy around with them as a 'trainer' in their matches."

"Ok," Morty said, "got you."

"So… why did you come here?" Local Morty asked.

"I'm looking for a device to turn mutant clones back into normal ones," Morty said. "I brought gold to pay for it."

"I'll give you some Rick Balls," Local Morty said, opening a cabinet and taking out a box with 'Rick's Balls: it'll cure what ails you' printed on the side. "There's instructions in the box."

"How much gold do I owe you?" Morty asked.

"I get them for free," local Morty said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to let Summer out and I don't think you need to be here for that."

Morty opened his mouth to ask something, but decided he didn't want to know the answer. "Thanks, Bye!" He fled through the portal closing it behind him.

"Half a cup size and it cures acne?" Summer and her clone chorused.

"Let's read the instructions first," Morty said.

"That's a first," Summer's clone said with a grin, "a guy who actually wants to read the instructions."

"I know, right?" Summer replied and they both burst out laughing.

Morty rolled his eyes, but smiled. "When it comes to something Grandpa Rick made I always read the instructions."

"You got that… right," Summer said eyes widening as she and her clone stared at the screen.

Morty turned around and froze for a few seconds before scrambling for the button to change the view.

"Ok," the clone of Summer said slowly, "I need a… clothes and to read the directions."

"You need to read the directions?" Summer asked as her clone blushed and moved behind a chair, crossing her arms across her breasts.

"Well, I don't think Morty is going to test it on you," the clone said reasonably. "Morty, give me your shirt, please."

Morty took off his shirt and handed it to her while Summer practically ripped open the box.

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5 and the continued power of insomnia**

 **AN: I tried to think of a way for Rick to have started a pokegirl world and this is what I came up with. Does it sound like something Rick would do?**

 **TN: Yeah, I can see this spiraling out from Rick getting tired of hearing the local Summer whining about acne and getting sick, so making the first one to deal with that and going full out, because he's Rick so he's not going to have it just fix that, it will do everything he can think of. And then her bragging to friends when it gave her a cup size boost, and them wanting to get in on it, and seeing the profit starts mass producing them, then once the hormonal issues are discovered adding in the extra mutations for battle, so it's more fun/challenging.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok," Summer said after reading through the instructions, "this is so simple it's fool proof or as Grandpa likes to say Jerry proof."

"Ouch," Morty said with a wince. "He's still our dad, you know?"

Clone Summer put an arm around Morty and gave him a hug. "I know he's our dad, but he's done a lot of stupid things and almost tore our family apart several times."

"Just because I love him doesn't mean I have to like him as a person," Summer said, as she dug further into the box and came up with a booklet that she quickly became absorbed in.

Morty became acutely aware of how little Clone Summer had on, not to mention his own shirtless state as she pulled him against her. "Th-that's true," he stuttered.

Clone Summer felt one of his arms. "Have you been working out?"

"It's all the running and carrying things for Rick," Morty said, blushing under the attention.

"It says here that he included psionic boosters which are activated by the presence of altered human DNA," Summer read, "and a note about a lock-out of DNA from any creature from Australia, though I don't see anything explaining why."

"Does it include DNA samples, or do we have to collect them ourselves?" Clone Summer asked, one hand stroking Morty's back.

"Two of the balls come with the most popular DNA samples this month, Cat and… Cow?" Summer asked confused.

"I think I'll stick with cat," Clone Summer said, stretching her arms above her head causing the bottom of her shirt to raise up, attracting Morty's attention even though he tried to look away.

"Morty, wanna go grab some batteries for the electromagnets?" Summer asked, causing him to whip his head away from where it had been pointing, "I know if we put it off we'll completely forget it."

"Right away, Sis!" Morty said turning into a ghost and flying off.

"What was that?" Summer demanded, glaring at her clone.

"What was what?" Clone Summer asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb," Summer said. "Have you been working out?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I was honestly curious," Clone Summer claimed. "He's developing muscles and it surprised me."

"And that stretch?" she asked, not convinced.

"Still shaking off some of the stiffness from the tube," Clone Summer replied. "If you're accusing me of something… you do realize you'd be accusing yourself as well, right?"

Summer froze and cleared her throat. "Um, yeah I'm probably just reading things wrong because of what we saw on the monitor."

"That was a shocker," Clone Summer said, shaking her head. "If you want to take a break and shake those images out of your head you can."

"It was a bit of a shock," Summer admitted.

"Take a hot shower and relax a little," Clone Summer suggested. "Me and Morty can totally handle things."

Summer froze for a second and then quickly shook her head. "I think I'm good, thanks. I'll need to be here to prevent a replay of what we saw on the monitor."

"I'm pretty sure we have more self-control then that," Clone Summer said with a sniff.

"Not according to these," Summer said waving the booklet.

"Seriously?" Clone Summer asked. "I thought they were just… kinky."

"They were that too, but even if they weren't it still would have occurred," Summer explained, "the hormones levels after release are listed as frat boy at a kegger."

"Well, that sucks," Clone Summer said.

"I'll keep you in here and away from any random dudes," Summer promised. "You should calm down after seven to thirteen minutes. I'll bring down our favorite 'toy' to keep you busy."

"I don't think that'll work," Clone Summer said, "I mean, I am a virgin."

"What?" Summer said in disbelief before smacking herself in the forehead. "Clone Body."

"And I'd kinda like my first time to be special, ya know? Like, with someone I love," the clone explained.

"Plastic doesn't count," Summer said firmly, ignoring her own regrets about her first time.

"So Morty is still a virgin?" Clone Summer asked thoughtfully.

Summer considered that. "Heh, I guess he is."

"You know-" the clone began only to be interrupted by a thrown ball that sucked her inside.

Summer ignored the ball as she sat down and calmly re-read the instructions.

Morty returned a few minutes later setting a box filled with black rectangular plates the size of records, each of which had a small black rectangle the size of a pack of cigarettes in the center of each one and a small green light glowing brightly on them. "Rick had a bunch of new electromagnets with an external charge indicator in the garage," Morty said before looking around. "Where's the other you?"

"She decided to test the Rick ball," Summer replied.

Morty picked the ball up off the floor. "Does it say how long she has to be an animal girl before using the ball to change her back?"

"Something like a nanosecond," Summer replied. "But it suggests at least five minutes to reduce the hormonal surge when they change back to manageable levels."

"So, the long the better?" Morty asked.

"No, there doesn't seem to be any real difference after half an hour," she replied, flipping back to that section just to be sure.

"Half an hour it is then," Morty said pushing the button and tossing the ball into the air. "Summer, I choose you!"

Summer laughed as her clone appeared in a flash of light. "Morty, you don't need to say anything, that's just a cartoon."

Clone Summer examined herself, showing flexibility that caused those watching to stare. "Six nipples but only two breasts," she noted as her tail swung freely behind her. "Why do I feel the sudden need to capture an electric rodent?"

"Seriously?" Summer blurted out, before her clone burst out laughing.

"Good one," Morty said with a grin.

"I can see why this caught on," the clone said, doing a backflip and flashing them. "I feel… energetic!"

"I can see that," Summer said as her clone started doing stretches that made Morty's eyes bug out. She had to nudge him twice to get his attention. "Morty, weren't you going to go research… something?"

Morty blinked. "Oh, I was supposed to look up the history of the pizza place to figure out where the ghosts came from."

"Yeah, you go do that," Summer said. "Come back in an hour or so, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Morty said turning into a ghost and flying straight through the ceiling.

"You didn't have to send him away," the clone complained as she twisted and stuck her head out between her legs from behind them. "I'd like to spend some time with him, since I'll be leaving soon," she said with a sigh.

"We will be sending you to a world with a Morty," Summer reminded her.

"Yeah, but he won't be my Morty," the clone reminded her.

"Then I'll send you with a copy of 'My' Morty," Summer said possessively before realizing how that sounded. "Dude, chill. We can send you to a world that needs a Morty as well, ya know?"

The clone immediately perked up. "Hey, shouldn't we use the ball on Morty as well?"

"And turn him into a cowgirl?" Summer replied confused.

"They don't work on guys, making them better built?" the clone asked surprised.

"I haven't seen anything in the booklets," Summer admitted.

"How about we look for a world where they did?" the clone suggested. "I mean, doesn't Morty deserve the same benefits we get?"

"He does," Summer agreed, moving to the console and looking for a male counterpart to the world they'd gotten the balls from.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Morty read through the articles in the paper's online archive. The night security guards at Freddy's had a bad habit of getting into accidents on site, with six deaths occurring just in the last three years.

"That explains the ghosts," Morty said, satisfied he'd found the reason for the haunted animatronics.

"Hey, Morty!"

"Ack!" Morty nearly jumped out of his skin turning into a ghost and sticking himself to the ceiling. "Geez Rick! You almost scared me to death!"

"It looks like I bleached your hair white," Rick said, eyeing him.

Morty floated back down to his chair and turned human again. "What do you need? I'm doing some research here."

"I need a reason to visit my favorite grandson?" Rick asked with mock shock.

"No, you don't," Morty admitted. "But that doesn't mean you won't have one."

Rick beamed. "You're leaning Morty." He went to take a pull off his flask, paused and switched it out for another one. "I gotta return something Unity left at my place a while back and I need someone to prevent me from making a fool of myself when I do so."

Morty just stared at him. "How am I going to prevent you from making a fool of yourself? What are you going to do, give me a taser?"

"That is exactly what I'm going to do, Morty," Rick said, handing him a shock wand like the council of Ricks used.

"How long is this going to take?" Morty asked. "You know I have work tonight."

"It shouldn't take long," Rick said. "We simply have to make a hyperspace jump to a neutral meeting place, I hand over the vial, wish them well, and we leave."

"That sounds simple," Morty admitted. "So, all I have to do is tase you when you start to make a fool of yourself?"

"If, Morty if," Rick said. At Morty's deadpan stare he sighed. "Ok, when. Just pay close attention and strike quickly at anywhere but my balls, alright? Can you do me this solid Morty?"

"Of course I can Grandpa," Morty promised, recalling what had happened with Unity and how torn up Rick had been.

"Thanks kid, I knew I could count on you," Rick said.

 **Half an hour later…**

"What is this place?" Morty asked as they landed in the nearly empty hanger bay of what he could swear was the Battlestar Galactica.

"It's the Battlestar Galactica, Morty," Rick replied. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it."

"Of course I recognize it Grandpa," Morty said as the dome opened and they climbed out, "I just thought it was a TV show."

"I sold the plot and starship designs back in the sixties but the studio execs didn't like the ending and changed it," Rick explained as they walked, there footsteps echoing loudly in the dark.

"So what happened?"

"The Cylons had them cornered, they were out of nukes, had no missiles left, and were down to about fifteen thousand people," Rick explained. "I was still young...ish and idealistic, so I opened a portal and evacuated the survivors."

"Wow! Where did you send them?"

"California," Rick replied. "They blended in pretty well except for their religious views, which they kept under wraps until some author convinced them to go public. What a bunch of whack jobs."

They entered an elevator and Rick hit the button for the bridge.

Morty checked his stun rod and made sure it was charged as the elevator rose through the decks.

The elevator dinged as it reached the bridge and the pair exchanged a tense nod before the door opened.

Rick stepped out. "Unity, Beta-"

 ***ZAP***

 ***THUD***

The two hive minds, who had only brought one body apiece, turned from Rick's unconscious form to Morty who had knocked him out.

Morty shrugged. "He asked me to keep him from making a fool of himself."

"That is a very effective way to prevent that occurrence," Beta-Seven agreed, trying not to smirk.

"Yes, but it makes it rather difficult to complete the casting off ritual," Unity pointed out.

"He just has to hand you the vial, right?" Morty asked.

"Augh," Rick stirred a little.

 ***ZAP***

"He has to physically hand it to me," Unity said.

"I could wrap his fingers around it and pass it to you," Morty offered.

"The will inside his body has to do it or it doesn't count," Beta-Seven explained.

"I know what to do," Morty said rolling up his sleeves.

"Um, he's not a puppet, you can't just stick your hand up his rear and make him do things," Unity said gently.

Morty's form was outlined by green and white light for a moment and then he sunk into Rick, much to the two hive minds' shock.

Rick, his eyes glowing white, slowly got to his feet. "Unity," he said in Morty's voice, "you're just too much for me, I know that now. You can only be truly happy with someone who can understand and support you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing green vial. "This is the one?"

"Yes," the two chorused nervously.

He handed it to Unity whose hand shook as she accepted it. "This works, right?"

They both nodded rapidly, clinging to each other.

"Then I will say goodbye," the possessed Rick said. "Goodbye." He turned and entered the elevator.

Once he was gone Beta-Seven said, "That was terrifying!"

"I know," Unity agreed with a shiver. "He just took him over in an instant, completely overriding his intelligence with no effort!"

"I say we avoid humans for the next millennia or six," Beta-Seven suggested.

"Agreed," Unity said.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Whaza?" Rick mumbled as he woke up in the passenger seat of his ship.

"The hand off went smoothly, Grandpa Rick," Morty said as he flew them home. "I kept you from embarrassing yourself and I didn't shock your balls."

"Thanks, Morty," Rick said. "I don't remember anything, but electric shocks can screw with short term memories."

"You were very polite to them, handed over the vial and we left," Morty said. "I only had to tase you twice."

Rick perked up. "That was better than I expected."

"Home Sweet, Home," Morty said as he landed in front of the garage.

"It certainly is," Rick said as they climbed out of the craft. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I feel the need to get drunk."

"Ok Grandpa," Morty said. "Call me if you need me."

"I will," Rick said cheerfully.

Morty ghosted down to the cloning lab and found Summer dressed and waiting for him.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"A handful of guards had fatal 'accidents' over the last couple of years," Morty replied.

"That explains why we can sense the animatronics," Summer said. "Haunted animatronics for just when you thought they couldn't get any creepier."

"I know," Morty agreed. "You didn't use a ball?" he asked as he looked her over.

"They work as advertised, but I don't think we're ready to deal with the side effects yet," she admitted. "So ready for work?" she asked changing the subject.

"Ready when you are," he replied cheerfully, looking forward to hanging out with her and relaxing.

"Hopefully," she muttered.

"What?"

"We should bring lunch," she said, "and some sodas."

"Good idea," he said, flying off. "Be right back."

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**

 **TN: Nothing like completely freaking out two beings that take over the minds and bodies of species, by being able to instantly override the body and mind of another being.**

 **TN2: Clearly there's something about any interactions with the pokegirl verse that brings out some very interesting behavior in clones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd night**

"I can't believe the suits work, but it makes sense," the manager said. "I don't know why we never thought of it before."

"These things are uncomfortable, but they beat getting injured by animatronics," Morty said.

"I'm still not sure what a bandicoot is," Summer admitted as she accepted the keys and locked the door behind the manager.

"Made up or Australian, which is almost the same thing," Morty replied carrying their backpacks.

"Almost the same thing?" Summer asked amused.

"I'm not really sure Australia is real," Morty admitted, "I mean, they have mammals that lay eggs and they once had a war with Emus and lost."

"They lost a war with Emus?" she asked in disbelief.

"And they were armed with machine guns," Morty said.

"How do you lose to birds when you have machine guns?"

"The Wikipedia article said the birds adopted guerilla tactics," Morty said. "Anyway it all sounds too crazy to be real, like a bunch of writers got together and made it up."

"Maybe they did," Summer said, "it'd be a good way to keep out tourists."

The pair walked through the building, the animatronics following them with their eyes, but not moving from their stations.

Entering the office Morty took off his fur suit and pulled three electromagnets from his backpack. He hit the button to close the door they came in through and affixed the electromagnet in place before doing the same to the opposing door, locking them in place.

He turned ghost and flew up to the vent, locking it in place as well. "Not sure if that will actually hold, but we can always go ghost if one gets in."

"Does this mean you won't be covering me in your goo tonight?" Summer asked dryly before bursting out laughing at how red Morty turned, the sound only slightly muffled by her costume.

"Did you have to put it like that?" he asked with a groan.

"No, it was just funnier that way," she replied, taking off her own suit, revealing she was just wearing a bra and panties. She pulled a t-shirt and shorts out of her backpack and put them on. "It's easier than wearing clothes in that," she explained, "because not only is it way too warm, it's also way too tight in the crotch. I'm surprised it didn't give me a wedgie, front and back."

"Mine is nearly as bad," Morty agreed, taking a closer look at her suit. "I wonder if there's a way to adjust them," he muttered sticking his head inside her suit and examining it. "There's some kind of device in here," he noted, "the wires lead to this switch." He tapped the nose of the costume and the groin started vibrating. He quickly tapped it again to shut it off.

"Ok, well that explains why it's so tight right there," Summer said.

"It'd probably fit a little better without that," Morty offered, forcing himself not to laugh. "And… you've got some fasteners in here that let you remove the entire… groin area." He showed how the fursuits groin was just held in place with Velcro.

Summer examined his and smirked. "Yours has the same setup, though the… device isn't there, but hey it looks like you have two, one for the front and back, both connected to buttons in the mustache!"

"I…" Morty trailed off and considered what he was going to say. "I'm going to say furries are weird... but I have to admit they put some impressive effort into enjoying themselves."

"Our analogues did anyway," Summer said. "Does it count as being an exhibitionist if you're using a vibrator in public but you're inside a fursuit?" She pulled a couple of cans of soda out of her backpack.

"I think that's kinda like one of those 'if a tree falls in a forest' things," Morty said, piling the suits in a corner.

"Considering how Mom reacted to us possibly being furries here, at least that version of our mom will be happier," Summer said, opening up her soda. "You bring the cards?"

"Three packs and a couple of Magic decks as well," Morty replied, digging in his backpack.

"I've got a deck with me, but it's only half built," Summer lied, planning on tricking him into betting later. "If we get bored of poker I'll give it a shot."

 **Fursuit world**

Morty and Summer huddled together under a dozen sets of sheets.

"Summer?" Morty asked.

"Yeah, Morty?"

"M-maybe we should find another world?" he suggested.

"Well…" Summer considered it. "Have we really given this place a fair shot?"

"Mom insists we call her Fuzzy Wiggle Bottom," Morty reminded her, "and… when I hug someone I want to feel them, not a suit." He gave Summer a squeeze.

Summer hugged him back. "Not to mention they keep the AC turned up to the max so they can sleep in those things and have stopped bothering with blankets." She pulled the sheets tighter around them both. "Yeah, we'll check with Grandpa… Round Cheeks Rick and see if we can get him to make us a portal machine to use."

"Considering he called us fleshies and warned us of the dangers of a fleshy lifestyle I think he'll agree and it's not like we can't visit," Morty pointed out.

"We can wear fursuits when we visit," Summer decided, "I wouldn't mind that, just not all the time."

"Yeah," Morty agreed sliding his hands under the back of her shirt.

Summer tensed up for a moment but then relaxed as he didn't do anything more, just enjoying the simple warmth of skin to skin contact, something that was considered distasteful in this world.

They'd both seen the news broadcast where senate hearings were being held on criminalizing skin to skin contact with the Den'O'Cats putting pressure on President Trumple Teaser to make such behavior punishable by fines and jail time.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Morty and Summer glanced over to the small window where the rabbit animatronic was standing. It looked them up and down before turning and walking off.

"Is it just me or did it look relieved that we weren't wearing the suits?" Summer asked, tossing down two cards.

"I'd say you were reading too much into it, but they did hide in the office when we wandered around in them," Morty replied, dealing her two cards.

"We should have used suits that were similar to theirs," Summer decided, "the unknown characters are probably screwing with their programing." She laid down her cards.

"Full house," Morty said, revealing his cards, causing her to toss hers on the desk with a sigh.

"Time for a smoke break," Summer decided, taking off her shorts and shirt before putting the fursuit back on.

"Why are you wearing that to smoke in?" Morty asked.

"In case we get caught on camera," she explained, "it'll be easier to explain than the whole ghost business."

"Good point," Morty agreed, putting his own on, having to wiggle quite a bit to get comfortable.

Morty hit the button to turn off the electromagnet causing it to release the door, which immediately slid open. "Do you think Iron Man counts as a furry?"

"What?" Summer asked, confused. "Do you mean the character Iron Man or Robert Downey Jr?"

"I'm pretty sure the actor isn't or we'd have heard about it," Morty said, "I'm talking about the character Tony Stark."

The pair walked while they talked causing the Bear animatronic to turn and head in the opposite direction when it caught sight of them.

Morty held the door open for Summer, letting it swing closed behind her, both of them grabbing empty crates to sit on.

Summer opened the top half of her suit. "I really should have brought my shirt," she realized before shrugging and lighting a cigarette. After she took a long drag she blew out a cloud of blue smoke and gave a relieved sigh. "Remind me to find some habit that's more satisfying than smoking that they don't have a bunch of rules for."

"I'll try," Morty said, while taking off the top half of his suit.

"Is it still a furry if it doesn't have fur?" she asked.

"I think so," Morty said. "I looked up some stuff and the whole furry thing has branches with different names, like scalies who go for the lizard look."

"I guess he could be a robot offshoot," Summer said, shivering and rubbing her arms as a cool breeze hit her.

Morty took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, handing him her cigarette so she could put it on. "Much better," she said with a smile accepting her cigarette back. "I'm not sure if Tony Stark does any sex stuff with his armor, but he does have a whole different name and everything to go with it."

"There are a lot of parallels," Morty agreed, "but I think they apply to all superheroes when you think about it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Spiderman has webbed up MJ at least once," Summer said.

"I think superheroes should count as a subculture of furries. We can call them capes," he decided.

"Works for me," Summer agreed, "but only ones who actually have secret IDs. Thor is simply Thor."

"That makes sense," he agreed.

Summer put out her cigarette and took off his shirt, handing it back so she could suit up again.

Morty put on his shirt and suited up as well. "Door's locked," he noted and went ghost, the brown and greens of his costume changing to blue and gray. He paused for a second as he got an evil idea. "Tag, you're it!" he said tapping the nose of Summer's costume and ducking through the door as she let off a squeak.

"Morty!"

He ghosted through several walls, laughing all the while, finally coming to a stop in the kitchen where he decided to stop and hide out. He figured he'd give her a couple of minutes to calm down before he returned to the office.

"Gotcha!" Summer exclaimed as she dropped through the ceiling and squeezed both sides of his mustache before vanishing through the floor.

"Ack!" He quickly located the off buttons in his mustache to stop the vibrations in the bottom half of his suit and gave chase.

 **7am**

Morty returned to the office and sat down, tired from all the flying around they'd done and resealed the door so he could take off the top of his suit and have a soda. Looking at the monitors he saw Summer searching for him in the dining area, causing Foxy to leave.

A few seconds later Summer ghosted into the room. "Give up?" she asked, returning to normal, her voice muffled by the suit.

"Yeah, you win Sis, I am beat," he said with a grin.

"Ditto," she said, grabbing a seat and taking the top off her suit.

"I'm surprised you won," he said, handing her a soda, "but you were definitely better at finding me than I was at finding you."

Summer downed half her soda and let out a loud belch. "That's because I'd duck in here to check the cameras."

"You… Why didn't I think of that?" Morty asked himself. "What about the times I was hiding where the cameras didn't cover?"

"I just had to watch the animatronics, they always went in the opposite direction to avoid you," she replied smugly.

"I should have thought of that myself," Morty said.

"Cards?" she said, digging a pack of Magic the Gathering cards out of her pack.

"What deck are you running?" he asked.

"Blue and artifact," she replied.

"I've got a green and white that should work against that," he said cheerfully.

"Bring it!"

"We forgot about the cameras," Morty realized.

Summer shrugged and shuffled her deck. "I doubt it really matters and it's not like we care if we get fired."

"Good point," he agreed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Morticia ate her cereal and thought about what she wanted to do.

"I can't believe I thought you'd brought a boy home," Summer said, as she entered the cloning lab.

"I can't believe you hit on him," Morticia replied with a smirk. Summer's response to finding out who Morty was had been hilarious.

"Well…" Summer trailed off. "Ok, doing a loyalty check on him straight out of the gate was a bit much."

"Loyalty check?"

"You didn't know?" Summer asked, before smacking herself in the head. "Of course you didn't know, you don't have any female friends."

Summer sighed and sat across from her younger sister. "A loyalty check is when you hit on a friend's guy to make sure he's loyal."

"Oh," Morticia said, surprised that Summer would do that for her. "But if he was just a friend that would make things really awkward."

"If?" Summer asked cocking an eyebrow.

Morticia blushed. "I-I mean Morty is just a friend!"

"Cute though," Summer pointed out amused.

"Y-yeah," Morticia agreed.

"And loyal," Summer said with a grin.

Morticia cleared her throat. "Well… he is me."

"Would it count as masturbation or incest," Summer mused aloud.

"For you it would be incest," Morticia said quickly.

Summer smiled broadly. "Maybe," she conceded, "but can he really be considered you? Isn't he more like a twin?"

"Kinda," Morticia said as she thought about it, "but he's really kind and smart. He's helped me out a lot."

"You are smart and way too kind," Summer said, wincing as she thought of all the times Morticia had been taken advantage of, sometimes by Summer herself.

"I like being kind," Morticia said quietly.

Summer sighed. "Yeah, I like you being kind too, I just don't like you getting hurt."

Morticia looked at Summer, surprised she was being so nice.

"So…" Summer decided to change the subject, "does he have an older brother?"

"No, an older sister," she replied, "but they're really close."

"What's she like?" Summer asked curiously, trying to picture having a younger brother.

"A lot like you," Morticia said thoughtfully, as she considered her older sister's actions in a new light. "I mean, I haven't spent any time with her, but Morty speaks highly of her and her clones are nice."

"Clones?" Summer asked.

"Remember Project Phoenix?"

"Nope," Summer said, leaning back in her chair and lighting a cigarette.

"Remember Tiny Rick?" Morticia asked, waiting for a nod before continuing, "Well, Project Phoenix was where he came from. Grandpa Rick created a plethora of clones, thinking we could jump bodies and be immortal, but as with Tiny Rick it didn't work out."

"I remember him slaughtering the clones," Summer said with a shudder.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let him kill all our clones, so I got him to make a portal device for me, so I could download memories to them and switch them out with worlds where they died," Morticia explained.

"Huh," Summer said, turning to look at all the tubes.

"Morty did the same so we exchanged memory downloads for clones of the opposite gender," she finished.

"Why would he make clones of the opposite gender?"

"No idea," Morticia said. "I decided not to ask."

"Probably a good idea," Summer agreed. "Need some help?"

"I-I'd like that," Morticia said with a smile.

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**

 **TN: You know, that's a decent theory about Australia, or as the late Terry Pratchett would have called it XXXX or Fourecks.**

 **TN2: Nice to see Morticia catching a break with her native Summer.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What kind of world would you like?" Morticia asked, trying not to stare at the naked Morty, though unable to stop herself from peeking whenever he wasn't looking.

"You are a lot nicer than I thought you'd be," the clone of Summer told Summer, "I thought you two didn't get along or something."

"I can be a bit of a bitch at times," Summer admitted, "but it doesn't mean I don't care or aren't willing to help out my little sis."

"How about one where… Summer help me out here," clone Morty asked. "What would be an awesome world for us?"

"An awesome world?" clone Summer repeated while considering it. "Like one where we were rich and powerful?" She figured that would be what he meant by awesome.

"Yeah," clone Morty agreed, "we could be… I don't know, President or something." He was willing to go along with that idea if it made Summer happy.

"King and Queen," clone Summer said. "Presidents only last a handful of years."

"Like of England?" he asked.

"I was thinking more tropical paradise," clone Summer said, "England is all foggy and damp."

"Hawaii?"

"That could work," Summer said. "A Hawaii that's part of the US so we don't have to worry about anyone invading, but we get to be figureheads or something and live it up."

"Let's see what we can find," Morticia said taking a seat at the console and typing away, the screen showing hundreds of worlds which rapidly dwindled until only a pair remained. "I have two of them…" She tapped into the local internets for public details. "In one our parents are King and Queen… though it looks dad is trying to go to war with Spain for some reason. The other one… Thanks to a plane crash and the local religion the two of you are the only survivors and are declared King and Queen of Hawaii. No real power, but very cushy. You open new resorts and are responsible for continuing the royal line, but that's all you have to do."

"We are so there," clone Summer said.

"What happened to our local selves?" clone Morty asked.

Morticia shifted the portal and winced. "Looks like a minor volcanic eruption and poor workmanship destroyed the royal cottage and buried you in lava."

"Meaning we don't have to dispose of our own bodies, score!" clone Summer said holding up a hand to get a high five from her Morty.

"I think we can handle it," clone Morty said with a smile. "Did any of our clothes survive?"

"The royal suite slid into the lava, but the sitting and dressing rooms are fine," Morticia said, locking the portal into place on an expensively decorated room filled with designer clothes, one wall of the room was missing and showing a stream of glowing lava passing outside.

Clone Summer grabbed clone Morty's hand. "Let's go, King Morty."

"After you, Queen Summer," he said with a big smile. "Thanks guys."

"Have fun," Morticia said watching Morty as he left before she shut down the portal.

"That was easy," Summer said. "I thought it would be harder."

"Normally we have to dispose of our bodies," Morticia explained. "It kinda sucks."

"Yeah, it really would," Summer said with a shudder, "especially if they're all bloody and stuff."

"That hasn't been a problem so far," Morticia said, wondering if she should warn her, but not sure what to say about their family's tendency to die during masturbation.

"I noticed you eyeing Morty," Summer teased. "He's packing a lot more respectable package than I expected."

Morticia blushed heavily. "I w-was just… It's hard not to stare, okay?"

"I'm just messing with you a little," Summer assured her. "He's naked, it's natural to look."

"Even if he's me?" she asked.

"It'd probably be harder not to look then," Summer said. "I mean, he's who you would be if you were male. Now I'm kinda curious what a male me would look like."

"I don't think Rick made any male clones of you." Morticia said, "he mostly just messed with mine."

"Just an idle thought," Summer waved it off. "Let's do some more."

"I better update my scan," Morticia said, following the cables to the memory storage console and retrieving the helmet.

"Your scan?" Summer asked.

"It's what gets downloaded to the clones," Morticia explained. "I ask a lot less questions when I know what's going on." She put the helmet on.

"You ask… Of course, the clones have your memories. Duh, Summer."

Morticia placed the helmet back on the panel. "There. Now we just have to pick our clones."

The two went to the forest of tanks, Morticia finding a pair of tubes and decanting a Morty and Morticia while Summer picked one of herself.

The clones asked the normal question before realizing what was going on.

"I get a younger brother and sister this time," clone Summer noted. "Cool."

"What kind of world would you like?" Morticia asked.

"How about I type it in?" clone Morticia said, taking a seat at the console.

Clone Morty stared at the ceiling, trying not to look at the naked clones, as clone Morticia had brushed against him and he was suddenly aware of how not dressed they were. "How about one where dad is actually a good father who makes time for his kids and listens to them?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing mom and dad happy," clone Summer agreed.

"Plus really good medical and dental," clone Morticia said, typing away at the keyboard as a single world appeared. "Kinda limits our options, but we have one."

"Holy crap, they're all dead and naked!" Summer exclaimed as the portal showed the twins bedroom.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," clone Morty said, entering the portal and picked up Morticia's body, throwing it over his shoulder and dragging his other self by the arms.

"Why were they in bed together-" Summer began before stopping herself. "Scratch that. Why did they have belts around their necks?"

Clone Morticia changed the portal to the next room where a Summer was lying dead with her hair standing on end and sparks coming from a glowing device between her legs.

Clone Morty stepped through the portal, grabbed Summer's sweater from the floor and wrapped it around his hand, before yanking the glowing and sparking sex toy from between the dead Summer's legs and tossing it aside.

"What the hell was she using?!" Summer and her clone chorused.

Clone Morty picked up Summer's body bridal style and carried it back through the portal, kneeling down to set it with the others without dropping it. He then grabbed clone Summer and clone Morticia's hands and pulled them to him for a three way hug.

"You okay?" clone Summer asked as he squeezed them to himself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," clone Morty assured her not letting go, "just give me a few seconds. It's easier dealing with my own dead body, ya know?"

"Take all the time you need," clone Summer said, stroking his hair.

"Y-yeah," clone Morticia agreed, "and remember you don't have to go through this again."

Clone Morty took a deep breath and slowly let it out before releasing them. "That really helps."

"Thanks for not letting Rick kill us," clone Summer said with a smile, waving her younger sibs through the portal before stepping through herself.

"No problem, have fun," Morticia said with a wave.

Summer stepped over to the console and closed the portal. As her eyes landed on the settings clone Morticia had typed in, her mouth fell open and she quickly erased them before Morticia could see them. "Well, that was intense."

"Yeah," Morticia agreed. "I guess seeing all three of us dead at once was a bit much. One at a time is a lot easier, and it's unfair to make him handle them all."

"He handled it a lot better than I would," Summer admitted. "I'd have no idea what to do about the… shocking thing."

"Yeah," Morticia said, smiling as she thought of how he'd take charge when things needed to be done, like when he'd pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"I can see why you have a thing for him."

"Umm…" Morticia paled and looked away nervously.

"It's not like he's actually related to you," Summer said, pretending not to notice. "I mean he's from another universe, so... " Summer fell silent, she really wasn't good at being encouraging and she knew it. "Let's relax and I'll do your makeup."

"Uh… Okay," Morticia said.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

"Three down, two to go," Morty said as they took off their fursuits and set them aside.

"It's not a bad job when we aren't being attacked by haunted homicidal animatronics," Summer said putting on her shirt.

"It's kinda been fun," Morty agreed, "but you know what?"

"What?" Summer asked curiously.

"First shower," Morty said with a smile as he turned into a ghost and flew through the ceiling of the lab.

Summer snickered and took a seat before lighting a cigarette.

A green portal opened in the middle of the lab and Morticia stepped out. "Is Morty here?"

Summer noted that Morticia was wearing makeup and had either stuffed her bra or gotten a pushup one. "He's in the shower," she replied watching as Morticia had turned to glance at the ceiling and blushed a little.

"Oh, um… When do you think he'll get out?"

"Do you have a thing for my brother?" Summer asked, ignoring the question.

Morticia blanched and shrank down a bit, but took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Summer took a drag off her cigarette to stall while she tried to think about how to guide Morticia away from her Morty.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Morticia asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

Summer's heart melted and she put her cigarette down and gave her a hug. "Of course I do."

Morticia had begun to relax before Summer had said that which made her stiffen up. "What?"

"Our Grandpa is Rick Sanchez, we're all freaks," Summer told her with a smile, "but why would you think that was a bad thing? Tell me one normal person who could handle half of the crap we go through during your average week."

"I… I hadn't looked at it that way before," Morticia said with a smile. "So… you won't think less of me for wanting to date Morty?"

"I'm probably the last person who would look down on you for that," Summer admitted ruefully, "but there are two things you should think about."

"Yeah?" Morticia asked feeling a little optimistic.

"One, this is my Morty," Summer said possessively.

Morticia's eyes widened as she realized what Summer meant.

"Two, you have a portal machine that can let you find a Morty who is not mine and is perfect for you, if a clone Morty with my Morty's memories isn't enough."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Morticia admitted.

"Plus, you can practice your Morty flirting skills with the clones," Summer pointed out.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she wondered aloud.

Summer smiled and sat back down. "So, I trust you won't be trying to poach my Morty?"

"No, I'm good," Morticia assured her, "and… thanks."

"It's what big sisters are for," Summer said, waving as Morticia disappeared into her portal.

Morticia saw her own Summer had watched her talking to Morty's Summer and was deep in thought. "Didn't you say you weren't going to watch?"

"We both knew I was lying," Summer waved it off. "I wanted to keep an eye out in case you needed advice or anything."

"Things didn't go as planned," Morticia said.

"I noticed," Summer said. "I get that you like him, but how did he lure in his version of me?"

Morticia shrugged. "What do you think of that Summer's advice?"

"It was great advice," Summer said, "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

"You kinda did," Morticia joked.

Summer grinned. "Yeah, I did, didn't I." She smiled. "Want to pop out a couple of Mortys and see how it goes?"

"A couple?" Morticia asked.

"I… want to get to know him and see what the fuss is about," Summer admitted. "So, one for you and one for me."

"Like a double date?" Morticia asked hopefully, thinking that sounded a lot less stressful than trying to flirt by herself.

"Yeah," Summer said, "a double date."

"We should probably get them some clothes then," Morticia said as she started making plans.

"I don't know," Summer said with a smirk, "I think things'll go smoother if they're naked."

"Summer!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

"Shower's free," Morty said as he ghosted into the cloning lab.

"Good, because running around in the suits has gotten me all sweaty," Summer said, turning into a ghost and zipping through the ceiling.

Morty took a seat at the console and peeked in on Morticia to make sure she was okay. "Looks like she's getting along with her sister," he noted as Morticia and Summer talked to a pair of Mortys while they ate pizza.

Satisfied she was doing well, he went to the tubes of clones to pick one at random to decant and send off. "I thought I'd already emptied this section," he said before shrugging and hitting the button.

The clone of Summer stood up as the fluid evaporated and looked around. "So, this is what being a clone is like."

"Did you update your memories?" he asked, noting she didn't sound as surprised as the clones of Summer normally did.

"Yeah, while you were taking a shower," clone Summer replied before decanting the nearest Morty.

"Want one of me to go along?" Morty asked, finding himself smiling.

"I want a Morty I can get along with," Summer agreed, helping the clone Morty up.

"I'm a clone," clone Morty noted, "and either you've decided to become a nudist or we have a world that needs both of us."

"Actually, I haven't picked a world yet, I thought I'd let you choose," Morty said.

"I'm sure we can find a world we'd both enjoy," clone Summer said with a smile.

"What kind of world do you think you'd like?" Morty asked.

"One where Mom is happy and is a busy world renowned doctor," clone Summer said. "Lots of money and no parental supervision."

"And Dad ran off to become a successful porn star," clone Morty added. As the two turned to stare at him he shrugged. "No reason he can't be happy too."

"That works," Morty agreed.

"We could have a huge place with no neighbors for miles, like a castle," clone Summer said.

"That sounds really cool," clone Morty said as they followed Morty to the console.

"One world with separate but happy parents and a castle, coming right up," Morty said, typing it all in and narrowing it down to a trio of worlds.

"I like the snow one," clone Morty said point to the middle screen.

"Our parents are rich, we can vacation in Hawaii if we want sun," clone Summer agreed, swiping a couple of Rickballs. At Morty's look she said, "I'm still looking forward to using them and you've got plenty more."

"Fair enough," Morty said as he chose the middle castle and sighed at the sight of yet two more naked corpses.

"We should get body bags or something," clone Summer said as they went to retrieve the corpses.

"Never use electronics in the hot tub," clone Morty said as he unplugged the boombox that had fallen into the hot tub.

"Dude, that is a lot of cocaine," clone Summer said shaking her head.

"Looks like we were rich douchebags," Morty said, lacing his arms under Summer corpse's breasts and dragging her out.

"Glad we don't have a drug problem," clone Summer said, "and we probably aren't half as jaded." She looked around the indoor swimming area and smiled, this was better than the resorts they'd been to.

"Done," Morty said as he returned with his clone.

"Hey, do you know where the Meeseeks box is?" clone Summer asked.

"Yeah it's…" Morty and his clone both chorused before trailing off and smacking themselves in the forehead.

"I need one for a small job and you can totally use them to deal with the bodies as you've just realized," clone Summer said with a smirk.

"I'll get the box," Morty said.

"I can't believe we missed that," clone Morty said.

"I'm not just a great rack and a pair of dynamite legs," clone Summer said smugly gesturing to herself to draw her Morty's attention. She smiled as he blushed and turned away. It looked like she might not even need to use the balls, though she was still planning on it.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

A heavily rusted and decayed animatronic buried in the trash and spare parts in the basement twitched as children's laughter could be heard echoing through the vents from the pizzeria above.

 **Typing by: fyrewolf5**


	10. Chapter 10

"Time to get ready," Morty said, as he set the Meeseeks box down and Summer closed the portal. "I'll get our fur suits."

"Or we could just stay in ghost form all night," Summer pointed out, "though I suppose we should be seen arriving in them."

"We only have to wear them for two more nights," Morty said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Summer said thoughtfully, feeling a bit conflicted about finishing their temp job. "It's been fun hanging with you, murderous possessed animatronics aside. I'm kinda sad to see it end."

"We can still hang out," Morty quickly assured her. "I mean, we still have loads of clones to go through and we haven't even started on Mom's yet."

"Yeah," Summer said, perking up, "we've got tons left to do."

"I'll go pack us a lunch," Morty said, turning into a ghost and floating up from the floor. "Do you want ham or bologna?"

"Bologna, the pimento stuff," she replied before he phased through the ceiling.

Summer smiled and leaned back in her chair. She briefly wondered what her relationship with her brother would have been like if she'd spent time with him like she had with Morty. Logically it should have been roughly the same, but after seeing all the different possible worlds she was seriously starting to doubt that.

On screen the two Meeseeks released the two clones from their Rick Balls and vanished. The pair examined themselves, smiling broadly at their now toned and fit bodies before noticing one another and staring.

"You could cut glass with her nipples," Summer muttered and quickly switched views as the two approached one another, their intentions obvious.

The screen showed Morticia and Summer sitting at the table having pizza with a pair of Morty clones, who were dressed in T-shirts and shorts. The clones were blushing under the attention the two girls were paying them.

"Looks like she took my advice," Summer said smugly, surprised to see her other self sitting there as she hadn't thought Morticia got along with her Summer. "Guess I was wrong," she decided as she watched Summer give subtle cues to Morticia on how to flirt with Morty.

On a whim she set the console to search for Morty's original world. Morty told her it had been Cronenberged and only he and Rick had made it out, but she was curious.

The portal quickly located what she'd searched for and she stared in shock; Morty's family was alive!

Sure they were living like savages and dressed like extras from the Flintstones, but they were alive and completely unaffected by the virus that had devastated all other life on their Earth.

"Man, I am totally rocking the cave woman look," Summer said, "and look at that six pack."

She watched them for a minute, but quickly switched the portal to a random world when she heard Morty returning.

"I packed soda and bottled water," Morty told her.

"Always nice to have a choice," Summer said, unsure if she should tell Morty that his original family was alive and well. Morty was happy and loved here, besides surely Grandpa Rick knew and would have said something unless there was a good reason not to, right?

For all she knew, they'd treated Morty horribly and Rick had decided this world was better for him, she tried to convince herself.

"Yeah," Morty agreed, "and I did some more research on the pizza place."

"What'd you find out?" Summer asked, grateful for the distraction from her own thoughts.

"That there are a lot of weird people doing fan art and making stories up about the animatronics," Morty replied. "I'll send you some links on your phone."

"Well, that's one way to help pass the time," Summer said.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Foxy and Chica?" Summer asked in disbelief as she looked at her phone, glancing at the monitor that showed the yellow bird animatronic walking about the kitchen. "I just can't see it."

"Well… foxes do eat chickens," Morty offered, trying not to laugh.

Summer groaned. "You sent me this link just to make that lame joke, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Morty said with a grin. "Anyway most of the real stuff I've discovered is just bizarre. The original place burned down, but they're pretty sure that was done by the owners to try and make up for all the money they were losing. See, it was real popular when it first opened, but a number of kids went missing and the scandal tanked their business."

"So how did the animatronics survive or are these all new ones?" Summer asked, unable to stop herself from paging through the fic.

"These are the same animatronics," Morty replied, "that's why they were so sure it was arson, even though they couldn't prove it, all the animatronics were found outside completely unharmed."

"And it's not something they were programmed for," Summer guessed. She winced as she read something. "Why would a robot fox even have a knot on its junk?!"

Morty snickered. "Yeah, some of the fan stuff is really out there."

"You can say that again," Summer agreed. "They put way too much thought into this," she muttered as she continued reading, unable to stop.

"I prefer the comedy ones myself," Morty said, "and the crossovers, like the one with the Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters?" she asked, finally reaching the end of the fic or at least as far as the writer had gotten before starting another story.

"Yeah, all the disappearances turn out to be part of a ritual to summon Gozer," he explained, "it was really well written."

"I think it'd cross with the Terminator franchise easier," Summer offered.

"How would that work?" Morty asked, tapping the button to close the door as the bear animatronic approached, since they had taken off the top of their suits so they could use their phones.

"Skynet sends a Terminator back and it makes the animatronics, using them to remove the leaders of the resistance when they're children," Summer suggested. "Instead of just going after John, it takes out all the competent commanders, so even if John is still around he'll have a harder time of it."

"Huh," Morty said thoughtfully, "I could see that working."

"Animatronic themed pizza places were all the rage, so he wouldn't even have to come up with something new, just set one up in the spot where his targets were and wait," Summer said. "Next thing you know, Boom! Skynet wins thanks to a knock off Chuck E Cheese."

"That would work," Morty agreed. "Anyway, we have the animatronics from the original place, which seems to be haunted and are definitely not working the way they were designed. There is a long line of dead security guards, so two guesses who's haunting them."

"Vent," Summer said, quickly suiting up.

Morty put on the top half of his Luigi-dressed-as-a-tanuki suit just before the vent was pushed out and Foxy crawled out of the vent.

The one-eyed animatronic fox with a hook for a hand stared at the two, raised his hook to wave, and walked out the open door.

"Yeah, they definitely weren't programmed for that," Morty agreed. He got up and put the vent cover back in place.

A low growling noise, that sounded like metal tearing, echoed through the building.

"What was that?!" Summer asked nervously.

"I don't know," Morty replied and quickly cycled through the cameras. "Everything looks fine."

The sound repeated causing the two to shiver.

"That's not fine," Summer snapped. "It sounds like something coming to kill us!"

"Should we check it out?" Morty asked. At Summer's look, he nodded. "Right, stupid idea. Do we hide in here or do outside patrols for the rest of the night?"

"Ghost and outside patrols," Summer decided. "We can peek a head through the walls as needed, but I think-" she was interrupted by a loud screech and the two turned towards the monitors, an unholy amalgam of animatronics, with glowing red eyes and several extra limbs was on the monitor, having come out of the store room, "-that we should continue this outside!" Summer exclaimed, quickly going ghost.

"Good idea," Morty agreed, going ghost and grabbing the cooler.

The two flew up through the building to the roof.

"This is the worst part time job ever," Summer said, as they landed on the flat tar and gravel roof.

"Which part, wearing these outfits or being chased by murderous pizza mascots?" Morty asked.

"I'm just going to go with yes," she said after a few seconds of thought.

"Know what will make you feel better?" Morty asked, feeling a lot safer being outside and wanting to cheer her up.

"No, what?"

"Boop," Morty said, tapping the nose of her suit and activating the vibrator.

"But the batteries were dead!" Summer squealed and quickly shut it off before chasing a laughing Morty through the air above the haunted pizzeria.

"I replaced them!" he called back, laughter in his voice.

 **Several hours later…**

"I fold," Morty said, setting his cards down. They'd pulled down the tops of their costumes so they could play cards while remaining in ghost form so they could ignore the cold.

"Too bad, cause I was bluffing," Summer said with a smirk as she revealed the garbage that was her hand.

The pair ignored the angry screech coming from inside the restaurant, which had been getting more frustrated but weaker over the last half hour.

"Think it's going to give up?" Morty asked while getting the cards for another hand.

"Not till morning," Summer replied.

"We could just quit," Morty suggested halfheartedly.

"I really don't want to find out what other part time jobs Grandpa Rick would find for us if we didn't stick it out," Summer said.

"Yeah," Morty agreed, "I don't know that he could find worse, but we only have one more night after this."

The two started looking around as they sensed the haunted animatronics getting closer, but didn't see anything. They saw glowing red eyes surrounding them, appearing along the edges of the roof, as the animatronics pulled themselves up.

Morty grabbed Summer's hand and flew upwards, the moonlight shining down on the flat gravel roof revealing the mascots, eyes glowing a feral red as they gathered under them and stared.

"I'm so glad they can't fly," Summer said.

"Yeah," Morty agreed. "Should we do something about all of this?"

"All of?" Summer asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"I mean, should we get someone to perform an exorcism or ask Rick for some ghost busting device," Morty explained. "If we don't do anything, more guards are going to die and it'll be our fault."

"Morty, we didn't cause the situation, so in no way would it be our fault, but yeah we really should do something," Summer agreed.

They watched the red eyed figures stare up at them motionless for a few seconds.

"I know this is supposed to be scary, but I'm getting kinda bored," Morty admitted.

"Yeah, and I could really use a cigarette," Summer said.

"Did you leave your cigarettes in the security office?" he guessed.

"Along with everything but our lunch, which is in the cooler," she agreed, gesturing to the cooler which was next to the bear animatronic.

"Well, the office is probably empty," Morty said, "I could go grab them while you keep an eye on these guys."

"It'll be faster if I grab them," she said, "I know where they are, you keep an eye on… those creepy things."

"Alright, but be careful and hurry back," Morty said.

"It'll just take a minute," Summer said, putting back on the top half of her costume before dropping straight down and passing through the roof.

The animatronics turned to stare, the blue bunny stepping over and poking the roof to confirm it was still solid before they all turned their attention back to Morty who waved. The right arms of all the animatronics twitched and their eyes flickered for a moment before standing motionless once more.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Summer ghosted into the security office and tried to open her backpack, but was stymied by the clumsy hands of her costume. After a few seconds of struggling with it, she gave up and undid the top half so she could use her hands. "Finally," she said as she grabbed her cigarettes.

"SCREECH!"

Summer spun around and saw the mangled animatronic in the doorway. She didn't think twice, ghosting out of the bandicoot outfit and throwing it at the monster to delay it before escaping through the ceiling.

"Summer," Morty exclaimed as he saw her, "what happened to your clothes?!"

"I panicked, okay?" Summer snapped, her heart racing in her chest. "That mangled thing snuck up on me and I threw my suit at him." She examined herself. "At least I still have my underwear."

"And my shirt," he agreed, calming down.

"I probably could have ghosted through him," she said, "but I didn't want to chance it; that thing really freaks me out."

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No, I guess I don't get cold in ghost form," she said, relaxing a little and trying not to blush, floating half dressed in front of him.

"Well, as long as you're okay," he said, grateful his fursuit prevented her from seeing him blush.

"Yeah," she agreed, "It was just a little scare. Of course… I still have to go back down there."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't grab my lighter," she replied.

"Let me get it," Morty said with a grin, "you don't have much more clothes to throw at it."

"Pshaw, let's see you do better when faced with that thing," she said.

 **Three minutes later…**

Morty handed Summer her lighter. "Shut up," he said before she could say anything as he floated there, dressed only in his boxers and left sock, while she tried not to giggle.

 **Typing By: Abyssal Angel**


End file.
